Mixed Blood
by Darkninja20
Summary: A young man comes to join Fairy Tail with the reason of 'using his magic for good'. He's very kind and carefree person, or so it seems until he comes face to face with a certain Dragon Slayer and his true personality reveals itself. Who is this man, where did he come from and why does he have a burning hatred for Natsu Dragneel?
1. Chapter 1: Shen

An unknown man comes to Fairy Tail, with the intention to join.

Chapter 1 Start

The sun was high and not a cloud could be seen in the sky above Magnolia. This was the kind of day where the streets were crowded and people could go by without being noticed. This is exactly why no one took notice of the man that had entered Magnolia just this morning. His hair was red, but so dark that it could have been black, and it stopped just above his gold eyes, his right one with a scar going down it, he was close to 6 feet, and looked like he couldn't hold his own against many opponents. Yet he walked through the town with his head held high and had a carefree smile on his face as he carried a briefcase over his shoulder, which seemed to be all he had with him. He wore a loose fitting blue jacket with white fur lining, despite the hot weather, a black vest underneath that and a pure white shirt under the vest, and he wore plain and simple dark green pants which looked pretty damaged. The man had a ring on one finger, with an unreadable symbol and an earring in one ear of a thin yellow crystal. The man knew where he was heading and what he intended to do, afterwards he wasn't quite sure what he planned, but he was never the type to think things out until he had to. No one bothered him as he walked through the busy streets of Magnolia. He came up to a canal and looked into the water. His smile was gone at the moment and he let out a sigh.

"I may know where I'm going...but this city is too big to find it." He stared into the water a little, resting a little more until he resumed his search.

"Hey, is something wrong?" A female's voice asked. He turned to see a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair was tied to the right of her head in a small ponytail tied with a pink ribbon, the rest of her hair was loose. She wore a white shirt with a blue cross shape across the front about 2 inches wide and a blue skirt, held up by a belt which had a set of gold and sliver keys around it. It took him a moment to realize she had a whip on her heft hip.

"Yes. I can't find what I'm looking for."

"Maybe I can help." She said kneeling down "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the Fairy Tail guild, but this city is too big...not to mention I have a horrible sense of direction."

The girl smiled "I can help with that." She rose her right hand and showed her pink Fairy Tail mark "I'm Lucy, a member of Fairy Tail." she said standing up

The man's smile returned "Maybe luck's on my side today." He offered his hand still on the ground "I'm Shen."

Lucy shook his hand "Nice to meet you Shen."

"The pleasure is all mine my fair lady." Shen said getting to one knee, still holding her hand "It's not everyday I can meet such a beautiful girl such as yourself."

Lucy was flustered at first, not knowing how to respond "Um...Thanks..."

Shen stood up, releasing her hand and he had a slight smile on his face, as if he proud of the reaction he got from Lucy "Would you be so kind as to show me where the Fairy Tail building is?"

Lucy quickly regained herself "Sure. I'm headed there myself so just follow me." She said as she started to walk and Shen joined her side.

"Why are you trying to find Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked curious.

"Well I've been wandering for a while now...longer then I should have been and I decided I should join a Wizard guild."

"What do you mean you were wandering longer then you should have been?"

"Well you know how I said I have a horrible sense of direction?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I kinda went the complete opposite way from Magnolia...the trip should have taken at the most 3 weeks...it took me 2 months to get here."

Lucy looked at him confused "You're kidding right?"

"Nope. My sense of direction is very bad."

"No wonder you couldn't find Fairy Tail..." Lucy muttered.

"I really should thank you though. If you hadn't come along I may have wandered out the gates of Magnolia and not realized right away."

"You need to work on that..."

"I was kidding there." Shen said with a smile " Once I am in the right location I don't leave the area until I have done what I came for...but I may have wandered aimlessly for hours. So still, thanks."

"It's not a problem." She said smiling at him.

* * *

"Well here it is!" Lucy said, as Shen looked over the outside of the guild "I should warn you that the guild is quite hectic at times."

"I'm sure I can handle it. I've had to handle many things in my life." Shen and Lucy both entered the doors.

"Heads Up!" A barrel was flying through the air at them both and Shen reacted quicker then any human should have been able to. In an instant his fist was in front of him and the barrel was broken at his feet. No one seemed to notice except Lucy who looked at him in disbelief.

Shen noticed and responded "My reflexes are something I am proud of."

Lucy nodded , still surprised, then pointed to the front counter where a white haired woman stood "Mirajane will set you up with meeting the master and making you a member."

"Thanks, Lucy Heartfilia." He said before walking towards the counter.

"I never...said my last name to him..." Lucy muttered.

Shen walked through the guild, noting people he saw. He had done his research on the guild and knew most of them by name, some of them he had no idea who they were. As he walked he was forced to duck once as one of the members was sent flying across the room. He didn't bother to see who was thrown or who had done the throwing.

"This place is insane..." He muttered to himself, surprised. He got to the counter "Mirajane?" She turned and saw him and smiled.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

I'd like to join Fairy Tail. Is the Guild Master in?"

"Master!" Mirajane called over the noise. A few moments later Makarov jumped onto the railing of the second floor then onto the counter.

"Yes?"

"There's someone that wants to join Fairy Tail." Mirajane said referring to Shen.

Makarov examined him for a second before taking a deep breath "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR A WHILE?!" He shouted and Shen's heart jumped at the sudden shout, but he noticed the guild quieted down and all eyes went to Makarov then to him "Sorry about that." Makarov said to him "So you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Shen nodded "I do."

What's your name?"

"Shen."

"For what reason do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"I want to use my magic for good." the lie came smoothly to Shen.

Makarov looked at him for a moment before extending his hand to him "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Shen."

* * *

As soon as he had gotten the Fairy Tail mark stamped into his skin (In Shen's case it was a black mark on the left side of the neck) and sat down at a table other Fairy Tail members seemed to surround him, to see who the new member was. The first one that spoke was a well known Fairy Tail mage, Erza Scarlet.

"You said your name was Shen, right?"

"I did, Erza." he said, not being at all nervous in her presence.

Before Erza could get out another word, another question was asked, by a young girl, Wendy Marvell.

"You're not from Magnolia, are you? Where did you come from?"

"Where was I born, I can not say. Where I have been, there are too many to count. Before I came here...I can't remember the name of the village, but it was quite small and out of the way."

"Oh..." She seemed disappointed by his answer.

Shen smiled and added "Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer."

Wendy and many of the guild members seemed a little surprised "H-how did you know that about me?"

"I did my research on the guild before joining."

"What magic do you use?" A rough voice asked in a rude tone, Gajeel Redfox.

"I prefer to keep my magic a secret for now."

"I bet that's because it's magic of a Man!" Elfman Strauss responded.

Shen laughed a little, his carefree nature showing again "I just like to surprise people when they see it."

"That makes me even more curious now." Gray Fullbuster said.

"Then why don't we give you a reason to use it?" Gajeel said with a smirk "Fight me and prove how strong you are!" Shen got no time to respond before a loud voice was heard and a pink haired male came bursting through the doors.

"Mission accomplished!" The pink haired Male, Natsu Dragneel shouted as he came in.

"Aye!" His exceed, Happy said in response.

"I hope you completed the mission with minimum damage to the surroundings." Erza said glaring at him.

"Um...yeah." He eyes went to Shen, who was glaring at him "What's that look for...and who are you?"

"This is Shen." Lucy said "Our newest member of the guild."

Natsu smiled and walked over to him "Are you strong?"

Shen stood up suddenly, his carefree mood disappearing "Natsu Dragneel. The Fire Dragon Slayer. I am strong. Much stronger then you can ever hope to be." he responded in a flat, hateful tone.

Natsu did not like that one bit "How about you prove it then with actions instead of words?"

"I would fight you. If I thought you were worth my time." Shen went to the doors and without another word he left the Fairy Tail building.

Chapter 1 End

**And there we have it...the only problem with this is I have no idea where I can make this story go...but I'll manage somehow. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Job

Shen returns to the guild and is asked to go on a job.

Chapter 2 Start

Everyone in Fairy Tail was confused about Shen's sudden change in attitude, all except Natsu who was angered by Shen's remark as he left.

"Not worth his time? I bet I could beat him easily!" Natsu shouted.

"Shouting about it isn't going to help the matter." Lucy told him, hoping he would quiet down.

"Are you sure you never did anything that would make him hate you?" Erza asked.

Natsu finally sat down "I never even met the guy! How should I know what he has against me?"

"It isn't usual for someone to hate someone when meeting them for the first time." Gray pointed out "Think hard about it. Did you meet him when you were younger?"

"No!" Natsu shouted "I already said I never met this guy!"

The doors opened and Shen walked in, his briefcase not with him now, but he still wore the blue jacket with white fur lining. His hatred of Natsu was no longer on his face as he walked to the request board, looking it over. Lucy got up and went over to him.

"Shen?"

He turned and saw her and smiled "How may I help you?" He asked.

"What was with the sudden change of attitude towards Natsu?"

His smile disappeared "Natsu Dragneel. I hope you forgive me, but I will not give you my reasons."

"Did he do something when you two met before?"

Shen shook his head "Me and Natsu had never met before today."

"T-Then why do you-" She was cut off as Shen place a finger over her lips.

"We never met before, but that's all I will say. I will not reveal my reasons. They are my own."

Lucy nodded, knowing it was useless and sat at the table beside Gray and she sighed "Shen confirms it. He said he and Natsu had never met until today."Natsu stood up and before anyone could stop him he started walking towards Shen. Erza got up followed Natsu but didn't reach him in time. As Natsu came within a foot of Shen he turned and met Natsu's glare.

"What do you want Natsu?" He asked in his same flat, hate filled tone.

"I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong with you! Why do you hate me so much if we never met before."

"Like I already told Lucy, my reasons are my own." Shen told him "If I wouldn't tell Lucy what makes you think I would ever tell you?"

"You have no reason to hate me then!" Natsu said his fists igniting.

"Do you really intend to start a fight with me Natsu?" He asked "All you will manage to do is make a fool of yourself when I defeat you." Natsu's anger took over and he swung one of his flame covered fists at Shen. Shen smiled as he grabbed Natsu's wrist with one hand and his elbow with his other hand and flipped him over his back and into the ground. Shen moved back from Natsu as he got to his knees then feet.

"You bastard!" Natsu ran at him and swung his fist at him again and Shen just side stepped.

"Natsu, Stop this!" Makarov's called out before a giant fist hit him onto the ground. Shen looked at Makarov who was standing on the second floor, his fist tripled in size due to his magic. Makarov turned to look at Shen "You and Natsu need to work on your problems. Erza?"

"Yes master?"

"You and the rest of Team Natsu are going to take a job and you are going to bring Shen along."

"Understood." Erza said as Makarov removed his fist from Natsu.

"Makarov, I can't accept this!" Shen said, a little annoyance in his voice.

"Gramps are you crazy!? Natsu shouted, at the same time as Shen.

"You will do it or be punished!" Makarov said, angrily and firmly and Natsu stopped, but Shen didn't.

"Any punishment is better then going on a job with this idiot!"

Natsu restrained himself as Shen said that and Makarov narrowed his eyes on Shen.

"You seem to hate Natsu more then anything. If you give me the reason why then I won't make you go on the job." A flash of fury and rage flashed in Shen's eyes before he looked down.

"Fine." He said through clenched teeth "I'll go on the job!"

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Shen were in the back of a horse drawn cart. Natsu was suffering from motion sickness while Wendy tried to heal him. There was silence until Erza decided to talk.

"Shen, you're hiding something from us." She said in a firm voice.

"I am?" Shen said in his normal tone, but if Natsu talked to him there was no doubt that he would use his hateful tone again.

"Don't act stupid. You hate Natsu for reasons unknown when you never met him and when the master told you to tell him your reason you gave in fairly easily."

Shen averted his eyes upwards "I did. My reasons are my own and I see no point in telling others of them."

"If you told us we may be able to help fix it between the two of you."

"The reason is beyond fixing. If I told you it would be useless." _'or make you despise me' _Shen added mentally.

"You can't say for sure until you try." Gray added "We're your guild mates, what can we do to make you trust us?"

"Nothing. I am the only one that should ever know my reasons."

"Have you hated Natsu since before you met him today?" Lucy asked

"Yes."

"Have you told anyone that you hated him though, like your family."

Shen turned to Lucy and gave her a small smile "I have no family. My dad left me and my mom died a year ago."

"Oh..." Lucy muttered "s-sorry to hear that."

"I'm over it now. So to answer your question there is no one living , but myself, that knows why I hate him."

"No one living?" Wendy questioned.

"My mom did know." He answered. The cart suddenly stopped and the driver called out to them.

"This is far as I'm going to go." They got off the cart, Erza lifting Natsu off and placing him on the ground since Wendy's magic proven ineffective.

"Thanks for bringing us this far." Erza told the driver and he just nodded as he went back the way they came. They were about halfway up a mountain, surrounded by many other mountains,

"What is our job anyway?" Shen asked, leaning against the mountain

"Rouge Wizards have been attacking the nearby town recently and have been seen around this mountain. We have been hired to defeat them. The reward is 95,000 Jewel."

"Let's go and beat those jerks!" Natsu said, suddenly up and ready again.

"As always, you never stay down long." Gray said.

"But you always to fail to motion sickness."

Shen looked at Wendy "So motion sickness only affects him, not all Dragon Slayers?" he asked her.

"He seems to be the only one effected. I never experienced it and I don't think Gajeel did either."

"Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragon Slayer. Three Dragon Slayers in one guild is pretty impressive."

Wendy smiled "Me and Gajeel were at different guilds before Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail seems to be attract people to it."

"Why did you join Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"I joined because I was sick of wandering around and wanted to use my magic for good." Shen said, using his lie yet again.

"That's a good reason." Wendy said

"All right." Erza said, calling Wendy's and Shen's attention "We are going to trek up this mountain together, and if nothing is found we will spilt up and locate the rouge Wizards. Be ready to fight at all times, they could attack at any time." They started their trek.

* * *

They had made some progress, but the mountain was too tall to get to the top in the one night. They set up camp for the night and would continue at first light tomorrow.

"We need to take watches so we don't get attacked." Erza said.

"I'll take the first watch." Shen volunteered and no one complained.

Everyone got into their sleeping bags/tent and started to try and sleep as Shen laid on the ground looking at the night sky.

"What do I plan to do?" Shen asked himself "Do I plan to stay in Fairy Tail and work there until I die?" He shook his head sitting up "Knowing my luck it will be discovered soon enough and I'll have to 'vanish' yet again." Shen's head suddenly started to throb with pain and after a few minutes it faded "It's been a while since I used it. I need to use it every so often or my body is damaged." Shen sat against a rock for the next 2 hours or so, lost in his thoughts. His watch should have been over a few minutes ago, but he didn't bother waking anyone up, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. As he decided to wake someone else up and try get some rest a throwing knife went right in front of his eyes and into the rock. He looked in the direction the knife came from and saw nothing. He reached into his jacket and produced a steel dagger, with a hilt wrapped in gold cloth and four rubies on each side of it.

"I know you're there. I am not one you can easily trick. Reveal yourselves!" Shen called into the darkness.

"As you wish." Suddenly, as if the sun had risen 5 people had appeared a few yards ahead of him. Three of them had cloaks covering their faces, but the two in the front did not. One had a mask of white on half his face, and was a short, chubby man, the one eyes showing blue, and his hair was covered by a hood. The other one had a mask of black on the other said of his face and he towered over the other one, and the one eye that was exposed was brown and locked onto Shen.

"Are you the rouge wizards attacking the nearby town?"

"You could say that." The black masked one said in a raspy voice.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You are from?"

"Fairy Tail." He responded pulling the collar of his shirt down a bit to reveal his mark.

"Those your guild mates behind you?" The white masked one asked.

"They are." He said taking a step back.

"You are trying to get close enough to awaken them, aren't you?"

"Maybe, it's not like you can stop me from that distance!" Shen said as he turned and ran, smacking right into something and fell to the ground." Shen looked up to see what he hit and saw nothing "What the..."

"I control the dark" The black masked one said "the shadows of every living thing, the darkness that comes from the night I control, it all."

"You use the darkness for your magic." Shen said, understanding "The thing that is blocking me is a wall of darkness, yet it is not dense enough to be seen, but dense enough to stand up to attacks."

"That's exactly right my friend." The white masked one said "And I control-"

"The light. The light from any source, and the light that comes from the day, you control it all?"

The white masked man stared at him clearly annoyed "That was my line."

Shen smiled, his carefree nature, showing even when he was about to be in a battle "You're my enemy. I'm not going to let you do as you wish."

"What your name?" The white masked one asked.

"I refuse to tell until I hear yours."

"I am Hikari and my friend here" He said gesturing to the black masked one "is Kurai!"

"I am Shen. One of the Fairy Tail members sent here to capture you." _'One light magic user, One dark magic user...what do the other three use?' _Shen asked himself mentally.

"We will see about that. Kurai, you have the advantage here."

"Yes." He said walking forward.

"Not all going to attack me at the same time?"

"We have some honour." Hikari said.

"Whatever." Shen said giving a glance to the sleeping members of Fairy Tail.

"Pay attention to your foe." Kurai said before a magic circle appeared just in front of Shen. Spears of darkness flew from the circle. One caught Shen in the left shoulder, but he pulled it out and used it to stop the others before it disappeared from his hand. There was a fairy large wound in his shoulder but he ignored it as stood eyes locked on his enemy.

"Do you only have that dagger to use or do you have magic to use?"

"I have magic. I jut chose to not use it." Shen said as he walked closer to his enemy.

"Then you chose to die." The man rose his hands up and to his sides "Knifes Of Eternal Night, Fly!" Shen could make out the shapes of knifes going through the darkness and he smiled as he used his speed to avoid them and even when it seemed one had hit him, it seemed to just slide off his skin. He closed the gap between the dark magic user and himself. Kurai drew a katana and slashed downwards at Shen. Shen rose his arm and tilted it at an angle and instead of the sword cutting into his skin it did slide off, knocking Kurai off balance. Shen grabbed the Dark magic user's throat and lifted him into the air.

"You shouldn't underestimate someone when you are unaware of their magic." he said to the other four as he tightened his grip on Kurai's throat, making him choke, and he tried to pry Shen's hands off.

"You think you can defeat us?" Hikari asked as he threw a dagger at Shen and he used Kurai as a shield then threw him at the other four. Shen jumped back and his head throbbed slightly.

"I guess now is as good a time as any." He said as his magic power increased.

"W-what is this?" Hikari asked helping Kurai up.

"You will see now!" Shen shouted.

* * *

The dawn had come and the Fairy Tail members started to awake. Erza sat up first in her sleeping bag and looked at the other and when she saw Natsu was still asleep she realized something was wrong. She turned and shook Gray and he woke up quickly.

"Is something wrong Erza?" He asked noticing her expression.

"Were you woken up by Shen for Guard duty?"

He shook his head and realized as well "I was on second watch..." He looked around "Shen's not here!"

"Wake up Natsu." She said going to shake Lucy awake and explained before waking Wendy up and doing the same. Once they were all awake and up Erza spoke to them.

"Shen seems to not have awoken Gray for guard duty so we all slept through the night and Shen seems to not be around the site."

"That idiot! What was he thinking not waking anyone up!" Natsu shouted.

"We need to try and find him..." Wendy said.

"Um...guys..." Happy called from one side of the camp site " I think you should come here..." The other came over and found a man's body on the mountain floor, with his neck twisted at an awkward angle. The man's neck was broken.

"What the...was this Shen's doing?" Gray asked staring at the body.

"He must have got attacked and went after the wizards." Erza said,

"What an idiot!" Gray said as they started to run now, hoping to find Shen. As they did they saw signs of battle. Rocks were destroyed, cut, melted, and various other ways, a little further up they found another body, this one's throat was slit and their stomach was ripped open, organs on the ground.

"Oh my gosh..." Wendy said covering her eyes.

"That's going overboard..." Gray muttered.

"...Let's continue." Erza said running faster then before and getting Wendy to use her magic to make them faster as well. After another 30 minutes they saw a figure sitting on the edge of the mountain. As they got closer they saw the blue coat.

"Shen!" Lucy called. He took a moment to react. He stood up and turned to them and they saw not only was his jacket torn almost to shreds, but his whole mid body was covered in blood, along with a dagger he held in his hand. They increased their speed and Natsu ran towards him and swung his fist. Shen nodded slightly as he made no move to move and Natsu's punch landed directly n his face, knocking him down. Shen lie there a moment before pushing himself up. The Fairy Tail members stood in front of him, no one sure of what to say.

Shen broke the silence as he rubbed where Natsu had hit "I deserved that."

"Are you an idiot!? Why did you chase them?!" Natsu shouted

Shen went quiet until Erza asked "Why did you chase them?"

"They attacked me, and I couldn't let them escape."

"You brutally killed two of them Shen!" Erza shouted "We were charged to capture them!"

"I did not mean to kill them. It just sort of happened."

"Just sort of happened?! One man's stomach was ripped open and his throat was slit! How does that just happen?" Gray shouted.

"Three of them can still be captured. Their two leaders are still alive."

Wendy broke in then "Shen how badly are you injured?"

Shen looked over his body "This isn't my blood."

"But your coat was almost cut to ribbons...you must have some injuries."

"I'm fine." Erza walked over to him and punched him in the head with an armored hand

"Let her treat your injuries, then we will finish the job that you started."

A look of annoyance flashed in Shen's eyes as he pulled what remained of coat off to reveal his white shirt was short sleeved.

Wendy gasped "H-How are your arms unharmed?" Shen's arms were basically clear. There were a few scratches but with the state his coat was in there should have been deep cuts and blood as well. The only wound that was visible was the one in his shoulder, a little blood coming from the wound.

"It was only my coat that was cut. My skin is fine." Shen said standing up again.

"A-At least let me heal the wound in your shoulder!" Wendy told him.

"I'm fine." Shen said pulling a roll of bandages out as he wrapped it around his shoulder "See?"

Erza looked at Shen suspiciously "All right...let's continue." She looked up "That cave is their hideout, right Shen?"

He nodded "Yes."

They started their way up and quickly reached the cave entrance. Erza took the lead, with Natsu behind her, Gray behind him, followed by Shen, then Lucy and finally Wendy, Happy and Carla. It didn't take long to find the last three mages. They were in the deepest part of the cave sitting against the wall. They seemed to exhausted to fight back and Shen walked from his spot in line and to Erza's side.

Hikari stared at him with wide eyes "Keep that monster away from us!" He shouted at Erza "If you do that we will come peacefully, just keep that heartless demon away from us!" Erza looked at Shen and whispered to him.

"Leave, and we will take them peacefully."

"Fine." He smirked at the wizards in front of him "Don't underestimate an opponent again." Shen left the cave.

* * *

They had returned to Magnolia and had received their reward. Shen was quiet most of the way, only responding to a few things said, and most of what he said was something to make Natsu even angrier with him. Once they got to the outside of the guild Erza stopped them.

"Shen. Tell us now, what are you hiding from us?"

"I am not hiding anything that I want you to know. Stay out of my business."

"We're part of your guild, You shouldn't be hiding anything from us."

"Stay out of my personal-" Shen was cut off as Natsu punched him suddenly, his fist aflame, through the guild doors, breaking them from their hinges.

"I am sick of your fucking attitude!" Natsu shouted at him. As Shen pulled himself up the whole guild was watching, surprised by someone being smashed through the open doors. Shen got to his feet and threw his torn coat down.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life Natsu Dragneel."

"Bring it on!" Natsu smiled smugly.

The guild came from the guild, excited by the fight that was about to take place. Shen suddenly ran, and because of his amazing speed Natsu couldn't react as he appeared in front of him and uppercut him, sending him into the sky. Natsu flipped in the air and took a breath.

"Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu unleashed the flames and Shen made no move to avoid them as the fire engulfed him. The fire cleared and Shen stood there, completely unharmed.

"Is that all the Fire Dragon Slayer can do? You wanted to see my magic before? Well here it is!" Shen shouted as his whole body burst into flames "Flame Armor!"

"Fire magic?! He's a fire mage!" Lucy said surprised that Shen burst into flames.

"But against the Fire Dragon Slayer..." Wendy muttered.

"He has no chance of winning." Erza said flatly.

Natsu smirked "Fire? You think fire can defeat me?"

"This is an advanced fire magic. Let's see if your Dragon Slayer Magic can handle it."

"Interesting. I'm all fired up now." Natsu ran at him "Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" his fist connected with Shen's chest, but it seemed to do nothing to him. Shen smiled in the cover of his flames and he grabbed Natsu around the neck and slammed him down into the ground. Shen moved back as Natsu got to his feet, his neck red from the flames.

"Your fire...burned me...?" Natsu asked his hand on his neck.

"Natsu's...been...burned?" Gray said, saying the whole guild's thoughts out loud.

"Your fire is useless against me Natsu. Surrender now, you have no way to defeat me."

Natsu glared at him "I will not surrender to you." He ran at him and tried to punch him again and Shen didn't move as Natsu punched him in the face, not getting a reaction again. Shen shook his head as he kicked Natsu back. Shen looked down and seemed to be focusing, and the fire around him started to burn hotter, so much so that the spectators had to step back from the heat.

"Natsu Dragneel, I am through dealing with you." Shen's flame armor start to draw back and move into his hands, forming a blazing orb of fire in his hands "This is a compressed orb Natsu. Once it hits it's target are you aware of what will happen?"

"It doesn't matter I won't let it hit."

"Once it hits all of the fore that is compressed will be unleashed." Shen said walking towards Natsu. Suddenly he appeared in front of him "You lose this battle." Shen slammed the orb into Natsu's chest, causing a raging pillar of flaming arising from both Shen and Natsu had been standing. Once the fire had finally disappeared. Shen was standing, unharmed by his own attack and Natsu was on the ground, his skin burned red.

"Natsu Dragneel, don't fuck with me again." Shen said as he walked away from the guild.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3: Exposed

Chapter 3 Start

"I can't believe you..." Makarov started "you kill two of the people you were charged with catching and as soon as you return you and Natsu start fighting..."

Shen had returned to the guild the next day and was now being lectured because of his killings and his victory over Natsu, in front of the whole guild.

"Makarov, I am sorry. I will try and control myself from now on."

"Why did you kill two of the rouge wizards?"

"Like I told the others...it just sort of happened...I don't know what else to say to you."

"Alright...well what's done is done...just be more careful and apologize to Natsu at some point."

"I'll try." he said turning and seeing Natsu. Natsu had been healed by Wendy, so it looked as if he never lost the battle. Shen averted his eyes as he walked towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Lucy called out as he got to the doors.

"Just going out for a bit. I'll be back at some point."

* * *

Shen had not returned to the guild yesterday and Makarov got a little concerned and sent Gajeel and Pantherlily to see if they could find him. Team Natsu was sitting at a table, mostly talking about taking another job and about Shen.

"He did mention he had a bad sense of direction when I first met him, maybe that's why he has not returned yet." Lucy told the others.

"I don't care if he ever comes back." Natsu said.

"He has been acting like a jerk since you two met for the first time." Gray said, agreeing with Natsu a bit.

"You two shouldn't talk like that!" Erza said "He's still a member of Fairy Tail."

"I'm sure he has his reasons to act like that." Wendy said defending him.

"No matter what his reasons are he shouldn't act like he has been to his team mates." Gray pointed out.

Gajeel walked in to the guild, alone.

"You didn't find him?" Makarov asked as he walked in

"If I did I would have dragged him back to the guild." Gajeel responded sitting down.

"Maybe Pantherlily will manage to-" Before Makarov finished Pantherlily flew into the guild.

"I found Shen! He's in trouble!" he said at once "Four people started to attack him!"

"What do you mean?" Erza stood up "Did he do anything to make them mad."

He shook his head "Not that I know of. They just suddenly attacked him. He's in the town square and he was holding his own against them when I left, but he's outnumbered!"

"Come on!" Erza shouted to the rest of the team as she ran out the door." The others, even Natsu followed. It didn't take them long to arrive and when they did they saw Shen, surrounded by for people, one of them was holding a whip of what looked to be made of lime green material.

"How did you fine me again!" Shen shouted the one in front of him, the one that held the whip.

"You know why. How about you just surrender yourself now and make this much easier?"

"Was it not clear the first dozen times you came after me? I am not giving myself up to you people!"

The man cracked the whip and Shen instantly took a step back "You still seemed scared of this whip like always."

"That's because it's dangerous."

"To you, yes." He swung the whip and Shen jumped out of the way.

"Shen!" Lucy called. It called the attention of three of the people around him and Shen himself, but not the whip user, who took the chance to move within range and snapped the whip at Shen. The whip connected and wrapped around Shen's wrist. A mix of fear and anger crossed Shen's face before he fell to his knees, screaming in completely agony as he started tearing at the whip around his wrist trying to rip it off, but to no anvil.

"Hey what are you doing to him!?" Erza shouted.

The other three blocked their path "Stay out of this. It does not concern you." One of them, a man, said over Shen's screams.

"He's a member of out guild!" Wendy yelled back at the mam.

"That makes it our business!" Lucy added.

"Get out of our way!" Natsu shouted "Roar Of The Fire Dragon!"

"Ice-Make:Lance!"

"Roar Of The Sky Dragon!"

"Reequip : Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

"Open The Gate Of the Golden Bull! Taurus!

Shen bit his lip to stop his screams as he drew his dagger, his whole body shaking from the pain he was going through, and he stabbed the dagger under the whip trying to force it off and finally it released it's grip. Shen fell onto his side and his other hand moved to cover his wrist that the whip had got and he glared at the one holding it.

"You can't stand up against us, we know your weakness."

"J-just k-kill me then and g-get it o-over with..." Shen said, having difficulties talking.

"I shall grant your request!" The man raised the whip "Now die!" Shen watched the whip come towards him and couldn't move enough to avoid it. Suddenly someone got in front of him and deflected the whip. It was Natsu.

"N-Natsu...? Why would you defend me?" Shen asked.

"No matter how much we may hate each other, you are still a member of Fairy Tail. In Fairy Tail our guild is like family, and I can't let anyone hurt a member of my family."

"Family..." Shen smiled a little as he remembered something.

"So you are this monster's friend? Then you are an enemy too!" He swung the whip and Natsu stayed where he was to protect Shen and the whip wrapped around his wrist...and nothing happened. Natsu didn't fall, and there was no pain.

"What the?" Natsu asked looking at the whip around his arm then at Shen's hand where blood was seeping through his fingers that were covering the cut.

The whip user pulled the whip back "Damn...I knew I should have brought a different happen to handle people like you."

Wendy came up to Shen "You're badly hurt!" She said as she tried to place her hand on his, but he recoiled from her

"I'm fine. I'll live."

"You're losing to much blood Shen!" She said trying to convince him to let her heal him.

"Why are you trying to protect a freak of nature like him?!" The whip user, now joined by the other three that Natsu and the others had attacked, asked Natsu and the members of Team Natsu and the other members of the guild who had just arrived "No one would care if someone like him died, no one cares about him! This world would be so much better if he died!" Shen suddenly stood up and pushed pass Natsu.

"Are you saying my life has no meaning?" He asked, his head down "That if I died it would effect no one?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying you disgusting half-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Shen said glaring at him.

"Why not? It's what you are!"

"...I've had just about enough of you...you may not be the leader of your whole group, but your lives will end right now!" An intense red magic energy started to build up around Shen and Fairy Tail and the citizens around moved back. Shen's hand moved from his wrist to reveal bone. The whip had somehow melted any skin that had once been there and left only his bone intact.

"Like we would let you do that!?" The whip user said sending the whip at Shen again, this time at his neck. As the whip hit the magic energy around Shen it got deflected.

"It's too late to stop it now!" He warned the other three.

Shen's eyes started to glow gold as his pupils got thinner, going from the bottom to the top of his eyes. His teeth grew much sharper then a normal human's usually could ever get, until it seemed he could tear though anything with them and his nails got longer and sharper until they resembled claws.

"W-what is this...?" Gray said staring in complete surprise.

"This magic power is like nothing I have ever felt before..." Erza muttered.

"No one with this much magic power has have been recorded in history..." Makarov said, meaning Shen's magic surprised even him. Shen's body finally seemed to stop changing until a pair of wings formed on his back.

"This is bad..." The whip user muttered as he stepped back "Retreat!" He said as he and the other 3 started to run. Shen rose the wings on his back and suddenly took to the air, catching up to the 4 in a matter of seconds, landing in front of them. He reacted quickly, swiping his hand at them, cutting the head off one with the swift movement. The other three panicked and ran in the other direction as Shen reared his head back and suddenly unleashed a wave of fire at the other three, burning them alive as their screams filled the air. After a moment their screams stopped, signalling that they were dead, Shen's wings disappeared and his eyes, teeth and hands reverted to their original state. Shen looked around and saw the looks of surprise and disbelief that were on him. Every citizen in the area and all of the Fairy Tail members eyes were on him.

"Damn it...I..." Shen didn't finish his thought as he dashed out of the town square, and away from the public view.

* * *

He heard the members of Fairy Tail calling his name and trying to locate him, but he was not about to be found. He had gone underground into the sewer and stayed there realizing the situation he was in. He only had one choice. His powers had been found out before, but not to a whole city, so his only choice was to leave the city, leaving no trace of where he may be headed, in other words he had to vanish. No one could see him leave, if anyone did they would have to die. He was not a murderer by any means but he had to protect himself. The hardest part was Fairy Tail. He had to wait until they were all asleep then he would leave a letter of resignation in the guild and then he would be on his way again to parts unknown even to himself, but he had no other choice. He stayed in the sewer for hours, getting his letter ready and bandaging the wound caused by the whip until he heard no noises above. He climbed up the rungs of a near by ladder and pushed the cover from the manhole. Once he confirmed no one was there he climbed out and went though any alleys that would take him closer to Fairy Tail. If anyone was still in the building when he entered he had no choice but to kill them. He arrived and saw the lights were off and he walked to the doors and found them locked, but a solid push opened them as the hinges were still broken from when Natsu punched him through the doors. He walked through the quiet guild and placed the letter on the front desk and as he turned to leave he was blinded by the lights in the building, as they suddenly turned on. Shen covered his eyes for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the sudden light and he found himself face to face with every member of Fairy Tail, Makarov at the front of them.

"You expected me to come here?" Shen said, in a flat tone.

"We did." Makarov agreed "We want you to explain a few things."

Shen chuckled a little "No need to. I'm leaving Fairy Tail and Magnolia. No one around here will ever hear from me again." Shen told them taking a few steps towards them "Now step aside."

"What if we refuse?"

"I am outnumbered, but I still think I could take you all down."

"With the magic you used in the town square?"

"Magic." Shen repeated "I wouldn't call it that. It's just who I am."

"And who are you?"

Shen was surprised that Makarov was the only one talking "I am Shen. That's all you need to know. I will say it once more, stand aside!"

Natsu walked beside Makarov "We'll not going to let you leave Fairy Tail without you telling us what happened."

"You are a part of Fairy Tail." Makarov said "Part of our family."

Erza stepped up "And family helps each other when they need it."

Shen shook his head "None of you can help me. I am not like any of you. It's better if I leave now...before I get attacked again."

"Why don't you even test it?" Gajeel said "You never know who can help you until you try."

"None of you understand!" Shen shouted at them, angry flaring "None of you understand what it's like to be what I am! How people treat me when they find out what I am...how it feels to stay on the move, trusting no one when they find my secret out..." Shen said, his voice changing from angry to depressed.

"Your secret? You mean that magic you used?" Gray asked.

Shen looked at them with a blank stare "That is not magic...that is what I am. Once I tell you I expect you to stand aside. I am not a human. I have been called many other things..."

"Not human? You look exactly like a human." Wendy said.

"I am not accepted by humans as I am not one of them. Humans fear me when they learn of my power. Do you really wish to learn what I am? To fear what I am?" No one answered him so he nodded "Alright then. I am of a hybrid, a half-breed. What I did today was because of my mixed blood. I am half human and half dragon!"

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

Shen had revealed his secret.

Chapter 4 Start

The guild was stunned into silence as Shen told them that he was a hybrid of a human and a dragon.

"Now I told you." Shen said "And I do not intend to stay here any longer."

"Half human and half dragon? Are you saying you're like a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked

"I'll answer your questions then get out of my way. Natsu unlike you, Wendy and Gajeel who were trained by dragons I was not. I am the biological son of a dragon. I was born from a human and dragon." No one knew what to say, Shen sighed "My mother was a human and my father was a dragon. My father left to protect me and my mother so no one would know about the dragon blood that runs through my veins. If I hear that any of you let what I told you slip, I will not hesitate to kill you." Shen noticed that none of the guild members moved yet "Now move."

"Explain why you want to leave." Makarov said to Shen.

"I need to leave because now I have been found by those people again, people know of my power and will think I am dangerous, and to be honest I don't trust any of you to keep my secret for long, and people all around will come and will hunt me down for being, as I was called today, a freak of nature, for being a son of a human and a dragon. I am leaving for my safety, which is all I care about."

"You can't trust us?" Makarov said "Why?"

Shen smiled "Humans are dishonest, untrustworthy and selfish creatures. They fear what they don't understand and want to be rid of it, and they will do whatever they need to do to gain power and status in the world. I may be a half human myself but that doesn't change my answer."

"You are afraid we will say something about you to the wrong person and they will hunt you?"

"Exactly. My safety is my top priority."

"You do know if you stay in Fairy Tail every member will swear on their lives that they will not let a word about you slip out, and no one here minds that you are a mix of human and dragon."

"Swearing on their lives? How do I know this isn't a lie?"

Makarov looked at Shen for a while then said "You hate purebred humans, don't you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"You talk of humans with hatred, and I can tell it by your eyes, you hate humans because they did something to you."

Shen looked down "You are partly right. I don't hate all humans, that would mean I hated my mother, but I only hate the ones that did what they did to me..."

"Will you let us know?" Erza asked "After all you are still a member of Fairy Tail at this moment." She said tapping her neck and Shen remembered the black Fairy Tail mark.

"Why do you need to know my past? It's over and done with, what I did and what was done to me can never be changed."

"Will you tell us?" She asked.

"I don't see why it matters, but fine."

* * *

**This next part is going to be what happened, not the way Shen tells Fairy Tale.**

* * *

The woman that walked beside her child, who was 3 at the time, had blonde hair and blue eyes. She stood at about 5 foot 5 and wore a light jacket. The young child, that was three at the time, had short red hair and golden eyes.

"Where are we going, mommy?" The child asked.

"We'll going to find a place to live." She said with a smile.

"...Why did daddy leave?"

"He wanted us to be safe. People don't like dragons Shen. They are afraid of them. You shouldn't mention your father around other humans."

Shen nodded "Okay, I won't."

"Good."

They continued travelling for a week until they came to a village and were happily accepted into the village. There were about 50 citizens in the village and many kids Shen could play with. He fit in very well with the other kids and no one knew what he was...until one day about 6 years later. Him and his closest friend, along with a group of other kids were playing a game when one of his friends did something stupid, but at the same time funny and everyone started laughing but Shen's laughing was cut off as he started to cough. He felt a little heat in his throat but thought nothing of it as he continued coughing.

"You okay Shen?" His best friend asked and Shen nodded, before his coughing got harder and suddenly a stream of fire shot from his mouth catching the other kids off guard and they all moved away.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"How did you do that?" One of the others asked excitedly.

"I..I don't know." Shen replied confused, not knowing it was something he got from his father.

"That was awesome." His best friend replied.

"I-I guess so..." Shen said, wondering why that happened. Once he got home he said nothing of it to his mother. Two nights later he was awakened from shouting downstairs and he crept down the stairs and into the front hall. His mother was at the door with all the other villagers at the door, his friends and grown-ups alike.

"All of the children are saying the same thing!" One of the adults told his mom "He started coughing before he let out a stream of fire from his mouth!"

"That's not something a kid should ever be able to do! You are hiding something from us and we demand to know what it is!"

"I'm not hiding anything. Now please leave or you're awaken Shen."

"We don't care if we awaken that demon child!"

Shen walked into view "I'm already awake mom." He said with a small yawn.

"Shen, go back upstairs." His mother said.

"But it's too noisy...maybe if you tell them they'll leave."

"Shen! Back upstairs!"

"The villagers pushed past his mom and partly into the house "Why don't you tell us what you are then!" a female shouted at Shen.

Shen yawned "Then will you leave so I can get back to sleep? My father was a dragon." He replied calmly, honestly like any kid would.

There was silence before he saw movement from the side of his vision before he felt a fist hit him and knock him off his feet.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He shouted at the one that hit him, as he tasted blood in his mouth.

"He's a son of a dragon! He's a danger to anyone around him! He needs to be dealt with now!" A man, who he realized was his best friend's father, said rising a kitchen knife. Shen's eyes went wide as he saw the knife, but his mother suddenly tackled him to the ground.

"You will not kill my son! Shen, run!"

He was stunned and wasn't sure what to do "Mom?" He got to his feet and the man she had tackled threw her off of him "You're protecting a monster like him? Then you can die too Dragon Lover!" The man stabbed her in the chest, right through the heart. Shen ran to her side.

"M-mom!" He said taken over by the fear that any kid would feel if their mother was stabbed.

"Now to deal with you, dragon child."

His mom was still alive and whispered to him "Shen...you have to live...remember that I will always...love...you." Her eyes quickly went empty and her head fell to the side.

"Mom!" He shouted as tears escaped from his eyes and sadness filled his body, but just as suddenly as the tears started his sadness turned to unbearable rage "How could you do this... I'll kill you all!" He said standing up suddenly. Suddenly all went black.

* * *

Shen became faintly aware of the feels and sounds all around him. He could hear birds chirping and feel the hard ground under his head.

"Where am I?" He muttered as he opened his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. The sight that awaited him took his breath away. He was in the village, but all of the buildings were destroyed and bodies, and limbs were scattered around the area. He looked down and saw most of his body was covered in blood, his hands most of all, and he had a copper-like taste in his mouth.

"W-what happened?" Suddenly painful memories came to his mind and he saw his mom dying before him again, and he saw images of him, tearing each of the villagers apart, even his friends.

"I-I-I d-did this..." He sat there for a moment before he crawled to where his mother's body was. He sat there for a moment before tears started to run down his face again. He could have been sitting there for minutes, hours, or days, but to him it felt like many, many years. He had lost the one that loved him and he was now forced to travel by himself, trying to survive. He left the ruined village with a heavy heart and for the first time, alone. He eventually found a city and walked in. No one paid any mind to him. As night came for the first time in the city, he entered an alley and slept there. The next morning he was hungry, but had no food. He went near a fruit market and manged to steal an apple, and from that point on he started to steal just to live and he got so good at it so quickly that he was never caught. About a month later as he he was siting in an alley again, thinking about how his life had turned out he heard noises at the other end of the alley. As he looked out he saw 2 boys, about 2 or 3 years older then him, bullying a young girl that may have been his age or a little younger. They were holding a doll away from her, passing it to each other over her head.

"Give it back! It's mine!" She shouted as she reached for it as they passed it. Normally Shen avoided interaction with humans but this time he stepped out and none of the three noticed him until he snatched the doll from the air and handed it to the girl.

"Don't touch things that aren't yours." Shen said looking at the two boys as he gently pushed the girl behind him.

"Why not?" One said stepping up to him, being 4 inches taller then him "What are you going to do about it you wimp?"

Shen smirked "You really want to know?"

"There is nothing a wimp like you can-" He was cut off as Shen swung his fist into the boy's cheek sending him to the ground.

Shen glanced at the other one "You going to try fight me too?" The kid looked at his friend then ran off. Shen lead the girl to the other side of the alley, now getting a good look at her as the sun hit her. She had brown hair to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She wore a green silk dress that went down to her knees. Her face and arms were dirty, most likely from trying to get her doll back. She smiled at Shen as they exited the alley.

"Thank you for getting me my doll back!"

"Don't worry about it."

She leaned closer and kissed his cheek "You're my hero."

Shen felt his face go red "Um...thanks."

"Do you want to come to my house and meet my dad?"

"Um..okay?" He said, in a question type way. She took his hand and led him through streets and alleys until they came upon a house and she opened the door, pulling Shen in.

"Daddy, I'm home!" A middle aged man came in and smiled "Erica where have you been?" He noticed Shen "And who is your friend?"

"He helped save my doll from two mean boys." She said as she let Shen's hand go and went to her dad and hugged him.

"I'm Shen." He responded, trying to act polite, not knowing if any humans could be trusted.

"Well Shen I thank you for helping my daughter. Where do you live?"

Shen looked down "Since my mom died...nowhere." Silence took hold of the room until Erica whispered something into her dad's ear.

He smiled "Shen, how would you like to stay with us?"

Shen looked up at him "R-Really?"

"Yeah. My daughter has taken a liking to you and I want to thank you for helping her."

Shen thought about saying no, remembering how humans had ruined his life once before, but when he thought about going back to living on the streets he nodded.

"O-okay. T-thank you." Shen said, not sure what else to say.

"Then's it's settled." Erica's dad said "Erica, you need to go and get cleaned up, go and take a bath."

"Okay daddy." She said going up the stairs

He looked at Shen "You need to take one after too." He walked into the kitchen and motioned for Shen to follow, which he did hesitantly.

"I'm Jase by the way." He said sitting at the table "Sit."

Shen walked over and sat across from him.

"Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes..."

"You told me your mom had died...but how?"

Shen avoided eye contact and looked down "She was murdered in front of me. She died protecting me and I ran..." Shen said lying on the spot.

"Why do people do things like that?" Jase said shaking his head "What about your father?"

Shen's heart jumped, and he reminded himself not to say what he did before "He left me and my mother. He disappeared. I haven't seen him since I was 3 years old."

Jase sighed "You've had a really hard life haven't you?"

Shen still avoided eye contact "Yes...but I have managed..."

"How long ago since your mother...passed on?"

"About a month and a half ago."

"Your mother really loved you to die protecting you. Remember that and it will help you move forward in your life."

Shen nodded "I will." but he added to himself mentally _'I'll remember she died because of what I am...'_

"Just remember you are safe here."

Shen looked up at him now and thought _'Can I trust this person? He's human...but he seems nice...but so did the villagers for 6 years...but I will not reveal what I am and maybe I can live here happily.'_

"Anyway if you have been living nowhere for a month you must be hungry. I'll start making dinner now."

* * *

Life had seemed to turn around for Shen. He was living with Jase and Erica for a while now and he had turned 10, and he learned Erica was only 8, going onto 9. Shen refused to interact with humans, unless they were friends with Erica, but he spent most of the time at the house, playing with her alone. Jase had work to do so he wasn't around in the morning but he told them to stay in the house and ignore the door if anyone came to it and he came home around 4-5pm every day. One day he came home and found Shen sitting on the couch alone.

"Where's Erica?"

"She went to sleep early. She was tired." Shen told him.

"Okay. I heard some talk today."

Shen turned to him "What was it about?"

"A village about a week's journey from here was just discovered destroyed. The buildings were burned to the ground and there were rotting corpses and bones everywhere."

Shen realized where he meant "Are you sure that talk is true?"

"I heard from someone that went near there, and the way he described it...I don't deny it."

"Any ideas who did something like that?"

"No idea... I just realized I never asked you a question before. How long were you in the city before you helped Erica?"

"About..." Shen thought "About a month."

"So you were here quite a while before. Anyway you should get some rest too."

"Yeah, I guess." Shen said standing up and walking upstairs and into the room he and Erica shared. Erica was asleep in her bed and Shen climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up and tried to sleep. After a few hours he hadn't gotten to sleep and the door slowly opened. Shen assumed it was Jase coming in to check in on them like he usually did. Shen was on his back and heard the footsteps move to Erica's bed and stayed there for a moment then a few steps came in his direction, but something fell and Jase muttered something as leaned down to pick it up. Like Dragon Slayers, he had a heightened sense of small,stronger then Dragon Slayers since he was really half dragon and he sniffed the air and caught a scent of something, and tensed a little, hoping it was not what he thought. As Jase came to his bed, Shen opened one eye very slightly and saw a small silver object in Jase's hand. Jase raised his hand with the object in it and after hesitating a moment he brought his hand down. Shen was out of his bed and standing on the ground beside it within a moment. Jase was taken off guard as his hand and weapon hit nothing, his weapon being a small switch blade. Shen looked at him for an answer.

"It would have been much easier if you were asleep..."

"Why...?" Shen asked, angry and depressed.

"You were the one that destroyed the village weren't you? You killed all the villagers and your own mother!"

Shen shook his head "My mother was murdered by them. I repaid them." Shen said giving up on hiding it "I was consumed by rage, I wanted my revenge. I do have the rage of a dragon inside me."

"Rage of a dragon?" Jase asked trying to inch closer, blade in hand.

"I am of mixed blood. Half human" Shen paused as he rolled across the bed, to get distance between him and Jase "and half dragon."

"You're a child of a dragon?!" He said in a hushed whisper as to not wake Erica.

"And a human. My mother was a human. Are you going to keep trying to kill me, just like the villagers did before?"

"You are a danger to me and my daughter. I can't believe I let her be around you so much...I'll get rid of you and dispose of your body before she wakes."

"Or you could let me leave here."

"If I let you leave and you destroy another village, that's something I will have to live with. I will rid the world of you here!"

"The world needs to be rid of people like you!" Shen shouted, not caring if he awoke Erica "You think I chose to be what I am?! I had no choice in the matter! I'm just trying to survive in this world where no one understands I did not pick to be half human and half dragon..."

"Then accept death and you won't have to worry about people feel about you."

Shen glared at him "You ignored what I said. I'm trying to survive!"

"You will never be able to live in this world peacefully. It will be easier for everyone if you die here!" Jase jumped on to the bed, slashing out at Shen but Shen took a quick step back.

"You're pretty agile for a kid." Jase said getting off the bed closer to Shen.

"I thought I could trust you...I'm never making the mistake of trusting a human again!" Shen shouted, charging at Jase, his head connecting with his stomach, and knocking the wind out of him, and taking him to his knees. Shen moved back and looked over at Erica, who was amazingly still asleep.

"I would kill you, but I don't want her to go through what I did when my mom died." Shen said to Jase who was getting to his feet "So I'm leaving." Shen walked to the door and turned the knob but just then he felt a sharp pain under his left shoulder blade, and went to his knees. He reached back and felt the handle of the blade that Jase was holding. He pulled it out of his back, holding back a scream of pain. He got to his feet and turned to Jase who had a sword in hand "You came prepared." Shen said as he examined the blade in his hand.

"I need to make sure you die."

Shen shook his head "Stop this...I don't want to kill you."

"Then don't fight he charged at Shen. Shen could only move to the side as the door was behind him. Shen moved to his left, but Jase must have known he was going to do that as he collided with Shen. Shen realized quickly that he was as a disadvantage, Jase got to his feet before Shen could.

"Now you can die!" He brought the tip of the sword down at Shen, but Shen grabbed the blade with both hands, holding the tip inches from his head.

"Too close..." Shen said, realizing his hands didn't hurt from the blade.

"Damn it...does dragon blood give you persistence as well as strength?!"

"That would be my human blood. It is human nature to live!"

A groan reached both of their ears as Erica sat up. Jase didn't stop his pushing, trying to get the blade down into Shen's head as he looked over at her bed. Erica looked at them and saw the sword near Shen's head.

"What are you two doing?!" She asked surprised "Why are you playing with a sword?"

Shen cursed under his breath "I've had enough of this!" Shen lifted his legs "Get away from me!" Shen kicked forward with both feet and full strength, sending Jase flying into the bedroom wall and to the ground. Shen stood up and a moment later Jase's sword, which was sent into the air as Shen kicked him, came down and stabbed directly through Jase's chest. Shen froze in shock and Erica gasped. Jase looked up and said in a whisper.

"Curse you...dragon child..." and with that Jase took his last breath. Shen slowly turned to Erica, who now had a few tears welling in her eyes.

"I...I didn't mean for that to happen..." Shen muttered "Erica..I'm sorry." Erica stood up and took a step towards her father's body before bolting out the bedroom door. A moment later Shen heard the front door open. Shen walked down the steps slowly and then out the front door, and saw Erica was nowhere in sight.

"Damn...I killed her father... and I've been betrayed by humans twice." Shen went towards the town gate "Humans can not be trusted...I will never trust humans again." Shen vowed as he left the town.

* * *

**(Back To Present Time)**

"A while after that the group of people you saw that attacked me formed and ever since then I have been moving from one place to the other." Shen said finishing his story of his past.

"No wonder you don't trust humans." Makarov said looking down and shaking his head.

"Not all humans are like that though..." Wendy muttered.

"That's way you wanted to leave...why you can't trust us..." Erza said looking down at the depressing tale as well.

"7 years since that happened and I still remember it clearly. There is no place I can live peacefully."

"About that group that is chasing you" Natsu said, not really being effected by the story "What is this?" Natsu said taking out the whip that the leader used. Shen jumped back and glared at him.

"Keep that fucking thing away from me!"

"What is it?" Natsu repeated.

"My weakness. I'm not sure what it is, but it reacts to my mixed blood and burns through my skin and to the bone" Shen said looking at his wrist "As you saw..." Shen stood up "I've said all I have to say." Shen said pushing past the guild members and out the door. Makarov and Team Natsu followed him until he got to the front of the group and stopped as Shen walked a little further.

"Think on it Shen. Think on staying with Fairy Tail and giving us a chance." Makarov asked him.

"Maybe." Shen said "Before I do that though." he turned to Natsu "As for the reason I hate you, it's not because of you, but of who you are."

"What do you even mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon I'm sure. Anyway, you said that Fairy Tail is like family, right?"

"Yeah. I told you that after I protected you from the whip."

"You didn't know that it may have been more true then you thought for me and you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't pieced it together yet?" Shen asked

"Pieced together what?" Natsu asked getting annoyed.

"My magic is fire. My father is a dragon." Shen smiling as he saw Wendy then Gajeel realized what he was about to say "My father was the dragon that trained you Natsu! My father is Igneel!"

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5: Dracian

**(Sorry about the mistake)**

Chapter 5 Start

Shen had disappeared for two days now, and some of the guild expected that he had left town, despite what Makarov told him.

"Looks as though Shen still couldn't trust humans enough to stay here." Makarov muttered to Erza.

"It's to be expected." She responded back "He was betrayed twice and when he felt comfortable where he was. Even with us knowing about him, he was afraid. I can't blame him."

"Neither can I." Makarov admitted "Honestly I didn't expect him to stay."

The doors to the guild opened and Wendy ran in, soaking wet and a moment later Carla came in behind her.

"There wasn't any news of a storm today..." Carla muttered.

"No one can be right all the time." Wendy told her exceed as Mirajane came from behind the counter, handing them both a towel.

"Dry off or you may catch a cold." She said kindly, before resuming her duties.

"Thanks." Wendy said, drying her hair, before turning to Makarov and Erza "No sign of Shen?"

"No." Erza replied "No one has seen him since he left the guild two nights ago."

"I guess he really left then..." Wendy said.

"There's not much we could do." Erza told her "He couldn't trust us and we couldn't force him to stay."

"I know...but I was hoping he would at least give us a chance."

Natsu suddenly ran in from the rain "Is that bastard here today?!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Shen isn't here Natsu." Makarov told him "He most likely decided to leave. Who knows where he is now."

"He left right after telling us his father was Igneel!" Natsu shouted in rage. As soon as Shen said that to the guild two nights ago, he took off in a run. Natsu ran after him, not wasn't able to locate him. He seemed to have disappeared. The rest of the guild started to arrive, noticing that Shen hadn't appeared yet. The guild started to get on with their daily routines, until Juiva had come back from a job she had been away on for a day.

"How did the job go?" Makarov asked her as soon as she walked in.

"The job was a success...but there is someone sitting on the roof of Fairy Tail..." A moment of silence went through the guild before Natsu, followed by the other members of the guild went outside, getting soaked almost instantly from the rain. As Juvia had said, there was a figure sitting on the very top of the building and they seemed in deep thought.

"Hey you bastard! You can't just sit on our guild!" Natsu shouted at the figure, who now slid down the wet roof and landed on their feet in front of the guild.

"Makarov." they said

"So it turned out I was wrong." Makarov said with a smile.

"Right for now." the figure said flipping his hood off, revealing that it was Shen"I have decided to trust Fairy Tail...for now. If there are any signs that you have betrayed me, Fairy Tail will be no more."

"Like you could!" Gajeel called out.

Shen turned to him "You don't think I am capable?"

"You expect me to believe you can defeat every member of Fairy Tail, including the master?"

Shen started to laugh a little "The power you saw in the town was merely a small portion of my power. You do not want to face the true power of a Dracian!"

"A Dracian?" Wendy asked.

"That's what I am called. Also another warning. If any of you call me anything along the lines of half-breed, you will regret it. I am either a Dracian, or Shen."

Gajeel chuckled "What if we don't call you by one of those names, half-breed." Shen's eyes went to him.

"Then like I said, you will regret it." Shen said as he appeared in front of Gajeel and punched him in the chest sending him flying back. Gajeel staggered as he got up and Shen didn't hesitate, unleashing a stream of fire at Gajeel and flowing that up with a flaming punch to his jaw, knocking him out instantly.

Shen turned to the guild and walked by them into the guild and as he walked by he said "Let that be an example for the rest of you." Shen walked into the guild and Natsu grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Were you lying about Igneel being your father." Natsu asked, completely serious. Shen shrugged his hand off.

"What reason would I have to lie about that? Igneel is my father. That is the truth."

"Then do you have any idea where-"

"I knew him until I was three, if anything I should be asking you questions. Then he left to protect us. Natsu, that's the reason I hate you. My father left to protect us, but then he takes you into his care and trains you in Dragon Slayer magic. You were with him longer then his own true born son was. Like I said before I hate you for what you are, The Fire Dragon Slayer."

"So you hate me for something I can't change?"

Shen thought for a moment "Yes."

Before the fighting could escalate Gray interrupted "Since you are staying in Fairy Tail, I want to ask you something. What are the full powers of a hyb-" Shen shot him a look "A Dracian." Gray quickly corrected.

"Are you asking what makes are the main differences between me and a human?"

"I guess you could phrase it that way." Shen walked and sat at a table "It's going to take a while to explain. Sit." Team Natsu did as he said.

"Once I tell you about this, you will understand why I did some things that I did." Shen said, taking a deep breath before he started to talk "Going by what I've figured out, Dracians look human in every way. Their magic and strength they get from their dragon parent. My fire magic is equal to Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but I can use Dragonfire instead. Dragonfire has no equal. Natsu, your fire would never be able to get through my Dragonfire and you would never be able to consume it to restore your magic. That is my main magic."

"Dragonfire?" Natsu muttered "Like the fire Igneel could use?"

"Exactly. My next magic would be what you saw me use in town. That is my true magic and by far my most powerful. It transforms my body until it is dragon-like. Claws, teeth, talons, eyes, all of that changes along with growing wings. What you saw me do is not my full power either."

"What is your full power?" Erza asked "What would it do?"

"...I have only used it once, and even then I didn't do it on my own...since I was born I have been called to keep these." Shen took out three red balls from a pouch "these pills, once I eat three of them allow me to use my full powers. Transforming into a full dragon."

"Y-you can become a dragon?" Wendy asked surprised at the information.

"That sounds awesome!" Natsu said excitidy.

"You said you used it once...did you have more pills before?" Lucy asked.

"From the day I was born I had six. The only time I had no choice but to use my full power was the first time that group came at me with those weapons."

"You mean like the whip?"

"Yes. Whips are not the only weapon they have like that. Back to the point. Like Dragon slayers I have an enhanced sense of smell, but mine is far stronger. I can smell the type of weapon a person has even if they haven't drawn it yet, I can smell the blood in their veins, I can smell the magic power and sometimes I can smell the type of magic they use."

"You can smell their magic?" Gray asked "That could be very helpful."

"Hardly." Shen muttered "There are many types of magic that people use, and the smells of a magic I have not seen before are very difficult to determine. So it's not much use. Is there anything else to say?" Shen thought and then remembered something "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that I also got my defence from my father."

"What do you mean?" Carla asked, speaking to Shen for the first time "Like your ability to block attacks?"

Shen smiled "Let me show you." He placed his hand on the table and drew his dagger with the other, then brought the point onto his hand, where it bounced off his skin "No human made weapon, except the ones that group has, can get through my skin. My body is almost as hard as dragon scales. It can block anything, even a diamond weapon. The only thing that can break through my skin is magic."

"You're lying!" Gray said suddenly "There's no way your body can be that strong."

Shen stood up "Want me to prove it?

"You know what, I do." Gray said with a smirk.

Shen laughed for a moment before he removed his tattered coat and pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing a chain around his neck and partly under his shirt. He undid the chain and placed it on the table, revealing a dagger attached to it. He undid the chain so the knife fell free and he tossed it to Gray who removed the sheath.

"What does that look like to you?"

"A dagger..."

"I mean what it is made of."

"It looks a little like diamond, but red."

"Blood diamond. Harder then normal diamonds, if you want you can test it on your hand to see how sharp and durable it is., but you may lose a finger."

"That will not prove a thing." Shen sighed and took the blade and dropped it, blade first at the table and the dagger sunk, with no resistance, to the hilt "If I'm not mistaken, this is solid wood." Shen said and before he Gray could say anything he turned to Erza ""You know about swords. What can a sword be made out of to slide into wood that easily?"

"I've...never actually seen a blade do that."

Shen took the blade in hand "See what I am going through to prove you wrong, Gray?" Shen placed his hand on the table again and dropped the knife, blade first again and it hit his hand before, once again bouncing off, and once again the blade hit the table sliding in easily.

"Also before you ask this dagger is from my mother." He said before reattaching the chain and putting it in the sheath and back around his neck.

"All right..." Gray said "you beat me there..."

"Now let me continue. Another ability I have is much better healing capacity." Shen tore the bandage around his wrist, revealing there was now skin around his wrist again, and the Fairy Tail members stared in amazement and speechless "Wendy, you wanted to know why I wouldn't let you heal me?" He said turning to the young Dragon Slayer.

"I-Isn't it b-because of that healing a-ability?" She said suddenly shy.

"Not at all. If you had touched the blood that had been coming from either wound you would have second degree burns to deal with."

"W-Why?"

"My blood runs hot. My skin is always warm, meaning I can never be cold, and any enemy that wounds me is running the risk of being burned it has proved useful over time."

"How has it been useful if only magic can wound you?" Erza asked "It seems almost useless since most magic is ranged."

"Most of the time, but I have been the target of bandies and thieves that can't use magic and weak mages that can only hit their enemy with magic from close range."

"Is that all the surprises you have?" Lucy asked

"No. I forgot to mention I can make any part of my Dragon transformation appear at any time, like my wings, or claws, but only if I am enraged or have no other choice will I use them for combat. Now that's all I really know of my powers. Now if you will excuse me, I have something to take care of." Shen said as he stood and walked to the doors "Oh yeah, one last thing. Everything I have told you is at the level of my magic now. I have not mastered any part of my magic, but once I do each and every part I have mentioned will only get stronger." Shen left before anyone could ask him about it.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Shen had not returned to the guild since he explained his powers. No one had any idea where he went, until a difficult job that had been on the board was noticed to be gone, which instantly explained Shen's disappearance. The guild continued their routine, despite Shen's disappearance, but a few of them became worried after a while.

"Do you think he ran into that group again?" Wendy asked Natsu.

"Even if he did, I'm sure he would have no problem." He responded.

"You seem to hate him a lot less then you did at first." Lucy pointed out.

"I know. Since he's revealed he's Igneel's son, I've found it hard to hate him."

"That's good." Wendy pointed out "If guild members fight they can't work well together."

"Even so" Gray started "He seems to take solo jobs mostly."

"That's because he's a man!" Elfman said, suddenly cutting into the conversation.

"...Where did you even come from?" Lucy asked.

"I don't care if he ever comes back." Gajeel said from across the guild, still bandaged up from Shen's attacks.

"It's your own fault for calling him a half-breed." Natsu said with a smirk.

"What was that? Are you picking a fight with me?" Gajeel said angry.

Natsu stood up "What if I am? You can't possibly fight in that condition."

"Oh yeah?" Gejeel shouted running at Natsu, causing them to start fighting, and rousing the whole guild into another one of their normal guild wide fights. The fight caused so much noise no one noticed the young girl walk into the front doors and stop as she saw the fight. Gajeel was suddenly thrown out of the main fight and landed in front of her. Gajeel got back up quickly.

"You fire breathing bastard!" He shouted running head on back into the battle.

"S-Sorry about this..." Wendy said sitting against one of the seats, away from the fight.

"I-it's fine..." The girl said. She had long brown hair, down to her mid back and cyan eyes.

"Do you need help if something?" Wendy asked, as her Exceed sat beside her.

"Yeah...I'm looking for someone and I heard they went to this guild."

"Who is it?"

Before the girl could answer a booming voice filled the guild "All of you shut up!" The voice was Makarov and the guild, started to obey, even Natsu "Can't you all see we have a visitor?" He said tone softening as all eyes went to the girl. Makarov went over to her.

"Can I help you?"

She nodded "Yes. I'm looking for someone that was said to go to this guild."

"What's the name of this person?"

"I...I don't know his last name...but his first name is Shen."

"Shen?" Makarov nodded "He recently joined our guild, but he's been on a job for about a week now and none of us know when he will be back. You are free to wait if you want."

She nodded, disappointed "All right...you sure he is still in the guild...he didn't leave or anything?"

"I promise you, he is still in the guild."

"Thank you. I will wait as long as needed then."

"Make yourself at home." Makarov said as he walked back towards the front counter "Hopefully our guild can hold off on fighting for now."

The girl sat down at the nearest table and Gajeel confronted her "Why do you want to see that idiot for?"

"Idiot?" She looked over Gajeel's body "Let me guess. You were no match for him?" She said with a mocking grin on her face.

"Trust me if we fought again I would kill him!"

Erza pushed him away "Sorry about his rudeness."

"It's okay."

"How do you know Shen?" She asked.

"I know him-" The doors opened normally and Shen walked in, his clothes it tatters once again, but no blood or cuts on him.

"Bandits and thieves...why do I always get the boring jobs." He noticed the guild was silent so he looked up and saw Erza, Gajeel's and the girl's eyes on him.

"Shen. You have a visitor." Erza called to him. Shen and the girl's eyes met for a moment before a flicker of recognition went through Shen's eyes and he took his steel dagger from his shredded jacket.

"What are you doing here?" He said in cold hard tone.

"It's been a while Shen." the girl said smiling standing up and taking a step towards him.

Shen rose his dagger "What are you doing here?!" Shen said angry.

She didn't another step and looked at him surprised "You've changed...I've come to see you."

"Come to see me, or kill me for what happened?"

"Shen...what is this about?" Erza asked.

"Shen, I'm over what-"

"You must know what I am by now. You are lying. You would not be over that in a matter of years. No matter your reason, either to see me or to kill me, you have wasted a trip. Leave me alone."

"Shen...You do know who I am, right?" She asked sadly

"I do. You are the daughter of one of the men that wanted me dead, and your name is Erica!"

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6: Taken Hostage

Erica has come to Fairy Tail

Chapter 6 Start.

The guild was silent as Shen and Erica watched the other, Shen sighed and started to flip his dagger in the air, catching it every half spin, having no intention of using it now.

"I don't care why you are here." He told her "I killed your father, but revenge is impossible for you."

"I didn't come for revenge Shen!" Erica said "I came to tell you that I understand that you killed him by accident and to defend yourself."

"Yet when I tried to say sorry you ran from the house."

She shook her head "What 8 year old wouldn't after seeing the one she looked up to killing her father? I was confused and scared at that time."

"Scared of me." Shen muttered "No matter what your meaning for coming here you have wasted both of our time and a trip."

"I have been looking for you for a long time Shen!" She shouted, a little angry and a little sad now "I kept hearing rumours of you, but every time I got to where you were said to be, you were already gone..."

"The Shen you knew is gone. That was 7 years ago Erica. Time can change someone." Shen turned to leave.

"I know you are a mix of Human and Dragon!" She shouted at him, Shen stopped, back facing her.

"I expected you knew that. Why do you think it matters that you point it out?"

"Because I knew once I turned 10, and even then I still wanted to find you."

Shen laughed and turned to her "That was your mistake. What do you know of Dracians?"

"N-Nothing, but-"

"Exactly. No one but myself knows what I am, how I am different from humans. I enjoy killing. How do you know I didn't kill your father because I wanted to and only made it look like an accident?"

"Shen..."

"I will say this once more. You have wasted both of our time. Forget about me."

"It's not a waste of time! I wanted to see you again!"

Shen walked a few inches from Erica "You've seen me again. Now go home."

"I've moved into Magnolia." She told him.

Shen looked at her "Then return home and leave me alone." Shen said before turning and leaving the guild.

"Shen...Is this really how you turned out?" Erica muttered to herself sadly.

Erza placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't take what he said in truth. When he told us about his past he sounded genuinely sorry about what he did. He just seems to be having trouble getting close to pure bred humans."

She nodded "...Thanks...but I can't believe this is how he is now...when we were younger he was so nice and kind."

"He's been through a lot." Lucy said trying to comfort her "He's been attacked by a group and most likely doesn't want anyone getting involved with his problems."

"Maybe..." She said unconvinced.

* * *

Shen returned to the guild a couple of hours later and saw that Erica had left. He waked to the board and looked over the jobs. He sighed a moment later.

"No exciting jobs."

"Shen, can you come over here for a minute?" Makarov said from the second floor. Shen walked up the stairs closest to him and stepped beside Makarov.

"Yes?"

"About that girl, Erica-"

"Why are you starting on this topic?" Shen said cutting him off

"The way you acted towards her...that's not how old friends should act to each other."

"When I was younger I was her friend. Now I am the man that murdered her father."

"She said she forgave you."

"She may have, but I don't need forgiveness. I don't care what humans think of me. I am content as I am."

"She came all the way here to see you. She has been searching for a number of years."

"I am well aware. She wasted a trip."

"You are different."

"I know, I am not a full human. Now, if that's all you had to say, I'm leaving." Shen jumped from the second floor and as he grabbed the handle of the guild door they flew open and hit him to the ground on his back.

"Gramps, we have a problem!" Natsu shouted, as he was the one that opened the door. Shen sat up, unhurt by the door hitting him.

"Be more careful..." Shen said getting up.

"Shen you're here...You need to come now!" Natsu said grabbing his arm and pulling him from the guild, and through the city.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shen shouted managing to get on his feet, and pulling his arm from Natsu's grasp, but kept moving with Natsu at his side.

"That group that is after you has reappeared in the city."

"Dammit. The DEC again..."

"DEC?" Natsu asked confused.

"Their name. It stands for the Dracian Extermination Clan."

"Oh...but they have also taken a hostage!"

"What?! Dammit...any idea who it is?"

"Yeah...It's-"

"Wait..." Shen muttered "It may be a member of Fairy Tail, but it would be hard to capture one of

them...so who else do they know has some sort of..." Shen stayed silent a moment "Erica?" He asked Natsu.

"Yes."

"Damn...they must have confronted her after seeing her leave Fairy Tail and she must of mentioned me..." Shen muttered following Natsu.

After a minute more of running they came upon the group of five men. One holding Erica by the neck, blade in hand, and the other 4 with swords, their edges lined with Shen's weakness. There were a few citizens around, watching the whole thing. Shen walked ahead of Natsu and the group noticed him.

"Shen!" Erica called out.

Shen shook his head "Taking a hostage? That's low. Don't involve people that have nothing to do with this!"

"She is involved. She had contact with you and is the sole human that has gotten to know you."

"She knew me when I was 9 and 10. She has not seen the magic I have within me, no more then any of your group that still lives!"

"You still want to save her, don't you?" The man asked.

Shen laughed and drew his dagger "I could care less about her, but I'm still going to kill you all." Erica's eyes filled with fear and pain as Shen said that.

The man holding her rose his dagger to her neck "You sure about that? Drop your dagger and step forward if you want her to live." Most of the Fairy Tail guild came behind Shen now "And tell your Fairy friends to stay out of this."

"I will repeat myself. I don't care what you do to her." Shen said taking a few steps closer. The man looked a little worried, pressing the dagger hard against her neck, drawing a thin line of blood from her neck and Shen hesitated slightly.

The man smiled "Got you. You do care about what happens to her!"

Shen glared at him "Why do you think that?" Shen said taking another step.

"You hesitated. Now one more step and I kill her!"

Shen stood there a moment before he cursed at himself, before dropping the dagger "All of you." He said turning to Fairy Tail "Do not get involved!"

"This is insane Shen...you are going to be killed..." Gray muttered.

"Better me then an innocent." Shen responded as he took a few steps closer. Two of the group walked to him and placed the swords at his neck, so he wouldn't try any thing, but as the green edges of the swords touched him, he recoiled in pain, as they started to burn his skin.

"Keep walking you half breed." The leader of the group said.

Shen forced himself not to attack him and continued walking, being careful not to touch the blades. As he got in front of the leader he looked at Erica.

"Now let her go."

"In due time. We need to make sure you don't run." The leader pushed Erica to one of the other two who did not have their blade at Shen's neck. The leader drew an identical sword as his followers and stabbed through Shen's stomach with it, the blade pointing out his back. Shen staggered back a little, but that was the only sign he gave that told it had hurt him.

"Shen!" Erica shouted trying to break out of the man's grasp, but with no success.

"You are a tough one." The leader said pulling his sword from Shen's stomach "Even though the lining of the blade burns through any part of your body it connects with, including your organs, you are still standing." Shen stayed quiet "Well it doesn't really matter. We can't kill you yet, we were ordered to bring you back to the leader first."

Shen coughed slightly "Why doesn't he come to me himself?"

"He has more important things then coming to capture a pest like you." The man said stabbing the sword into, and through Shen's knee, taking him to the ground.

"This is horrible..." Wendy muttered, turning away.

"And there's nothing we can do..." Erza said looking down.

"Those bastards..." Gray said putting a hand to his face.

"...They will not let away with this..." Natsu shouted moving quickly, dashing at the one that held Erica, and punching him with a flame covered fist, before grabbing Erica and jumping back with her.

"You were told to stay out of this!" the leader shouted at him.

"You let your guard down..." Shen said laughing a little "You should not come after me with a group of less then 100!" He said with a laugh as he reached to his neck, before pulling out the blood diamond dagger from it's chain and pulled it, shattering the chain. Shen removed the sheath from it and stabbed into the leaders foot, meeting no resistance even from the bone, he quickly turned stabbing into the knee of one of the others at his side, once again meeting no resistance and doing the same to the other one at his side as he pulled himself across the ground, away from the three wounded. The last one that had not been hurt, by Shen or Natsu walked towards Shen, sword ready.

"Forgot what the master told us! Kill him now!" The group leader told the last one remaining. The last one standing ran at him and rose his sword. And swung downwards. Shen rolled out of the way, taking a small cut to his arm and causing the wounds he had already taken to burn. Shen ended up on his stomach as the man kept coming.

"Just die already!" He swung the sword down again, this time Shen having no way to dodge. He closed his eyes and heard the sound of metal against metal. Shen opened his eyes and saw Erza holding the blade back with her own.

"Natsu, Gray, come and get Shen away from here!" Natsu and Gray immediately obeyed, coming over and trying to get Shen to his feet but every time they tried his wounds flared in pain and he uncontrollably swung his body from the pain, causing not only his blade to leave his hand but also causing Natsu and Gray to lose their grip on him.

The leader laughed "You can't get him away how he is. When I stabbed him, one of his lungs had been close enough to the blade, and was partly burned away. He won't die but he will be in horrible pain for a while."

Shen was on the ground shaking and tensing from the pain he was in. Natsu and Gray tried to help him up again.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Shen shouted as he swung his hand out knocking Natsu's hand off and causing another wave of pain to wash over him.

"We have to get you away from these people!" Gray shouted at him, looking at Erza who had pushed the last one away from her.

"Natsu behind you!" Wendy and Lucy called out in unison. The one Natsu had punched to save Erica was running at Natsu's back, with a steel dagger ready. Natsu turned and punched him in the face again, giving them a little more time.

"We have to hurry Shen!" Natsu shouted.

Shen recovered from his pain "My...pocket...my right pocket."

"What?" Gray asked.

"Reach into my right pocket." Gray did so and pulled out the three red pills that Shen had showed them before.

"Are you thinking of-"

"Yes. I need them now. Give them to me." Shen said opening his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked.

Shen nodded and Gray dropped the three pills into his mouth "Now move away." Shen said biting the three pills. A moment later Shen went through the transformation. His eyes changed, his hands turned to claws, wings appeared and even his legs and feet started to change into dragon talons. Suddenly scales started to appear all over his body as Shen got to his hands and knees and let out a scream of agony that quickly turn to a roar. Shen's body suddenly became engulfed in his own magic power as his body transformed. As his magic faded, where Shen had been stood a dragon about twice Shen's size. It had red scales and glowing red eyes, along with all the normal traits of a dragon, tail, wings claws and fangs. The dragon roared and the members of the DEC knew they were in trouble since only two of them were capable of movement at the moment. The two that could run were the first targets as they started to take off. Shen reacted quickly shooting a fireball at one of them as he lashed out at the other one, devouring the body in one bite. Within a few seconds two of them were dead. His eyes locked on the other three and he bit one of their heads off as he tail hit another one, breaking their neck in a single hit. He turned to the last one alive, the leader. He leaned forward, his face inches from the leader's.

"P-P-P-Please s-s-spare me! I'm s-sorry!" Shen took a step back before shooting a small stream of fire at his hand, burning the skin off almost instantly, followed by screams of pain. Shen seemed to smile in his current form and blew a puff of fire onto his groin area, his clothes catching fire and the man screaming in unmatched agony. Shen stood where he was watching the man rolling on the ground in pain. The Fairy Tail members turned in disgust.

"Shen don't torture him please!" Erica called out "Just finish him and end the pain!" She said close to tears upon seeing the pain the man was in.

Shen turned to her and then let out a cloud of smoke from his mouth then leaned down biting the man's waist, biting him in two. Shen looked around before his body started to change, After a moment Shen stood in his human form, wounds still bloody.

"It is done..." Shen said before falling to his knees and clutching his stomach.

"A-are you okay?" Erica asked starting to come over.

"Stay back!" Shen started shaking "My body doesn't accept this!" He shouted before bending over and retching violently, a red liquid pouring from his mouth, along with pieces of human flesh. Sounds of pure disgust came from the citizens and Fairy Tail members watching and some of the parents pulled their kids away or covered their eyes. Shen stayed bent over for a few seconds and seemed fine, before he started again more blood and half digested organs and human pieces coming out of his mouth. After another 5 minutes, of Shen letting out pieces of what was once a human and blood, he finally stopped, his body still shaking. He stood up and turned to the Fairy Tail members and noticed very few of them were watching, only Ezra, Natsu and Gray had watched the whole thing, along with Erica. Shen wiped a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Sorry you all saw that..." he muttered weakly before he coughed up a bit of his own blood and collapsed.

* * *

Voices. That was all Shen could hear, but he could make no sense of the words that were being said. His eyes were closed and he had no idea where he was. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't manage right then. He stayed where he was, his body seemingly in a coma as the voices continued. After what seemed like forever his eyes opened slightly and he tried to say something, but his throat was dry so all he could manage was a cough. The voices suddenly stopped and he opened his eyes slowly. He found himself staring at a low, plank ceiling and sensed people all around him he looked around and saw Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Makarov, Erica and someone he did not know. A woman, maybe in her late 20's or early 30's and had green eyes, the color of fresh pine needles, dark blonde hair and a kind face.

Shen tried to talk again but only broke into a coughing fit again.

"Here." Lucy handed him a glass of water and once he finished coughing he sat up slightly, only to feel his wounds flare in pain, but he ignored it as he drank the glass of water right away. As he finished he looked around at the people in the room

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in Fairy Tail, on the second floor." Makarov told him "You were seriously hurt in that fight."

Shen nodded and noticed Wendy's hands were bandaged and Shen could smell the scent of burned flesh "Wendy... you tried to heal me, didn't you?"

She nodded and looked down "I couldn't just sit around and do nothing..." Shen noticed Erza's armor was slightly burned as well.

"You...carried me back here?" Shen asked.

"Yes. I couldn't let a member of Fairy Tail bleed out."

"So this is the boy Erica?" The older woman asked.

"Yes mother. He's the one I told you about, the one I knew when I was younger and that saved me today."

Shen looked at the woman, wondering if she would be mad about him killing her husband, but where was she the whole time he lived with Erica?

The woman smiled and hugged Shen, making his wounds hurt again, but he stayed silent and the woman let him go after a moment.

"You have my thanks for saving my daughter...twice." she said.

"Twice?"

"My husband beat her."

Shen and the Fairy Tail members seemed shocked and Shen spoke "W-what? He never did-"

"Not in front of you." Erica said "Early in the morning or really late at night..."

Shen was about to say something when he remembered awaking once at night and Erica being gone from her bed and faint cries sounding far away, but he thought it was just a dream.

"It's true." Shen said recalling it "I remember hearing it faintly...I thought it was a dream."

"Well either way, I thank you my little dragon." she said petting his head.

Erza, Lucy and Wendy laughed a little as she pet Shen's head.

"I am a Dracian..." Shen muttered, a little embarrassed at her petting him.

"So that's what you are called? I like my name better." She smiled.

"Also don't thank me for saving her. I didn't save her once. I killed her father by accident while trying to defend myself and all I did this time was get stabbed and distracted them when Natsu saved her. They were after me and took her as a hostage to get to me."

Erica's mother smiled "You don't realize something. You may not have meant to save her from her father, but you did either way and when they took her hostage you dropped your weapon and gave yourself up so you could save her. Natsu just helped so you didn't have to die. If not for you Erica may well be dead now."

Shen stayed silent "How long have I been knocked out?" he asked not commenting on what was just said.

"2 days." Gray told him.

Shen nodded "I need more rest. My wounds should close in a few more days."

"All right." Makarov said "We should let you rest, come on all of you, you need to get back to work." He said talking to the guild members and they followed him.

Erica's mom stood up and placed a hand on Erica's shoulder "I'm heading home now, dear."

"All right mom." Erica said and she left.

Shen looked at Erica and as Erica turned to him he averted his eyes.

"You do still care about me." She smiled "Why did you act so mean when I first arrived?"

"I did not want you getting into my problems...like you did today."

"So you wanted to protect me?"

"No. I just didn't want you to suffer because of me...again."

She shook her head "You saved me by killing my father, Shen." She bit her lip nervously "I guess I should let you get some rest..."

Shen nodded in agreement "Be careful from now on."

"I will...but Shen?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Let me give you something before I leave." Before Shen could respond she bent towards him and kissed him, full on the lips. As she pulled back Shen was speechless. She smiled and without a word left the room. Shen sat their still stunned, but not only because Erica kissed him, but because a pure bred human had kissed him, but what surprised him was that he didn't hate it, but kind of enjoyed it. He laid back down and forced the thought from his mind as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Chapter 6 End

**Well Gere you all go. Chapter 6. Written on lack of sleep and an energy drink :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Stronger When Mastered

Chapter 7 Start

Not even half a day had passed before Shen limped down the stairs and into the unusual empty guild. The only one that was present was Mirajane behind the counter and when she saw Shen she just shook her head.

"I told the master you wouldn't stay in bed."

Shen shrugged "I'm not the type that can just stay still and do nothing."

"Well you still shouldn't be moving. Sit down." She said, gesturing to the seats in front of the counter. Shen limped over and did as she said.

"Where is everyone?"

"Makarov gave everyone an order."

"An order to locate the group that is after me and take them out?"

"How did you-"

"Why else would everyone be gone? Either way it doesn't matter. I've been trying to find them for a while."

"Do you really think you could defeat them when they have those weapons against you?"

"No. If I went into their HQ I would easily be taken out. I just wanted to know where they came from so when I mastered my magic, I could take them out."

"You say when you master your magic, but what do you mean?"

"Like you saw in the battle, I had to take three red pills to transform...as I am now I can not transform again until I am able to do it alone. None of my abilities or magic have reached it's full potential yet."

"You mean what you did a few days ago, wasn't your full power?"

"At that point that was the best I could do...now I can't even manage that...the pills I used were the last ones I had."

"I see." Mirajane said placing a cup of orange liquid in front of Shen "Anyway you have not had anything to eat or drink when you were out for the two days."

"What is this?" Shen asked.

"Drink it and see." Mirajane said, with her trademark smile.

Shen lifted the cup to his lips and sipped it, and was greeted with a sour taste "A fruit drink?"

"You got it. Do you like it?"

"It's not bad." Shen said taking another sip "Where's Makarov? He wouldn't be out looking for the group as well, would he?"

"He was called to the magic council because of the damage Natsu did on his last job."

"Natsu must cost this guild a lot for the damages he deals to cities and towns."

"You sound like you have seen the damage first hand."

Shen hesitated for a spilt second "Just a guess. He seems pretty reckless."

"He is, and no matter how many times he is lectured, it doesn't to a thing."

Shen thought for a moment "Igneel was pretty reckless himself. I'll admit I am at times too, but I'm also calm at times, something I got from my mother, but Natsu was raised by Igneel alone, that may explain the way he acts."

Mirajane put a plate of food in front of him "All that's important right now is that you eat and regain your strength." She said, brushing his words aside. Shen didn't even bother asking what the food was, since he was hungry. He finished quickly and Mirajane removed the plate.

"Was that enough?"

"Yeah." Shen said closing his eyes and starting to focus. Mirajane stayed silent as his magic could be felt even through his body and after a few moments his magic faded a bit and he stood up on both legs, no trouble at all. He pulls his pant leg up and rips the bandages off, revealing no wound, blood, or marks and does the same with the bandages on his stomach.

"What did you do?" Mirajane asked, interested.

"I used my magic to make my body functions work faster, healing the wounds and any pain that comes with them. Pretty much I am back to how I was before the battle."

"That's pretty amazing."

"It has side effects...bad ones."

"What are they?"

"Depending on the size of the cut I may be unable to heal it, or heal it and collapse and the second side effect...every time it is used it forces my body past normal limits, and therefore shortens my lifespan."

She looks at him in surprise "Then why did you use it just now?!"

"Two reasons. 1: I am going to be ready for something once the other members get back and 2: They're here." The door burst open and Team Natsu walked in.

"We searched the whole forest around here and found nothing!" Natsu shouted, before noticing Shen was up and about."Shen...You're already up?"

"I am not one to lie around and do nothing. Guessing from your reaction you found no trace of the Dracian Extermination Clan?"

"Nothing at all!" Natsu shouted.

"To be expected." Shen responded.

"Since you are up does that mean your wounds already healed?" Wendy asked.

"I used my magic to mend it, but yes I am completely healed now."

"Shen, you do realize you can't defeat the group when they have weapons like that, right?" Erza asked.

"Maybe once I master my magic I can."

"How much stronger will you be once it is mastered?"

"Remember how I told you about my abilities? Like how human made weapons can't pierce my skin?"

"Yeah."

"Well my magic will increase in strength, but so will they. For example instead of only weapons not being able to hurt me, all magic will have no effect on me!"

"Are you serious?!" Lucy asked surprised.

"You're be immune to magic?" Wendy asked, equally, if not more, surprised and Shen nodded.

"I find that hard to believe." Gray said

"I have to agree Shen...that seems unlikely."

"I know. But it takes many years to master. I have known of my power since I was 9 and have been honing and training it almost constantly for the last 7 years and I can only go so far into the transformation by myself."

"So are you going to try and find them after you manage to master your magic?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. The leader will die by my own hand. The only question is how to train my magic." Shen said as his eyes went over the Fairy Tail mages and he smiled.

"Gray, Lucy and Wendy. If I were to train by fighting, only you three would be able to deal damage to me."

"What about me!?" Natsu shouted.

"You're an idiot..." Gray said "Do you remember what happened last time? He's immune to fire."

"Why us?" Wendy asked, looking nervous.

"What about Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Erza, do you know the answer to that?" He asked turning to her.

"Because I use human made weapons." She answered.

"Yes. Speaking of weapons, where are mine?"

Mirajane spoke up "Over here." She said placing both his steel dagger and his Blood Diamond one on the counter, complete with a new chain "The master got the new chain."

Shen picked up his knifes and smiled as he put the dagger back around his neck and the other one hidden in his coat that he always wore and he turned back to the others.

"So, any of you three want to accept my challenge?"

"You were s-serious?" Wendy stuttered.

"You're too strong..." Lucy muttered.

Gray smiled and stepped forward "I'll accept your challenge."

Shen nodded "Where shall we fight?"

"There is an open area behind Fairy Tail." Mirajane said "Just be careful." As soon as she said that Shen went towards the front door.

"Come on Gray." He said walking out the doors and to the back. The others followed them and they moved to separate sides of he area.

"Ready when you are." Shen said

"I'm ready."

* * *

Shen and Gray were both ready, and the others were watching, wondering who would make the first move. Gray made the first move then, placing one fist against the palm of his other hand.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Lances of ice started to fly as Shen.

"Flame Armor!" Shen shouted as his body burst into flames "Blaze!" He also added and the fire around his body turned blue and burned higher and brighter, and as the lances hit the flames they melted.

"Seems your ice can be melted Gray." Shen said as his flames lowered and disappeared.

"No heat has ever melted my ice before." Gray said sounding annoyed "Let's see you handle this!" He readied his magic again "Ice Make: Saucer!" His ice started to form a shape of a circular saw blade and he shot it out at Shen. Shen stood in the path and quickly moved at the last second, but Gray had another move ready already "'Ice Make: Sword!" An ice sword formed in Gray's hand and he ran at Shen. Shen waited and Gray swung the sword out at his arm and the sword bit into his flesh, drawing a bit of blood, which instantly melted Gray's blade in the middle, cutting it in half, Shen jumped back.

"So your magic can pierce my skin...good to know." Shen muttered "But your ice can't hold up to my blood."

"You blood is pretty hot, isn't it?"

"It is. Now, Gray...I think it's time I went on the offensive." Shen said as he shot a stream of fire at him.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted, making a shield that resembles a flower a bit. Suddenly the ice shield shattered, and Shen's flames hit Gray and smoke filled the air.

"I didn't use my full strength there." Shen called out, but then he heard a faint muttering.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Suddenly the smoke was cleared and Gray stood there, burned a bit, holding what looked to be a bazooka made of ice. Gray activated it and a ice cannon ball shot out fast, taking Shen by surprise and, despite hurting him, knocked him to the ground. Shen stayed on the ground for a moment, Gray still having the cannon locked him, before Shen started to push himself up and he looked at Gray.

"Don't hold back Gray." He said with a smirk and Gray nodded.

"You asked for it!" He fired the cannon again, hitting Shen again. Dust filled the air from the cannonball hitting Shen and the ground. Silence filled the area.

"Shen are you okay?" Wendy called into the smoke.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up and dust blew away from Shen, who was standing up, his wings formed on his back, creating the wind.

"Your magic, like I had thought when I first saw it, is hard to avoid and are quite damaging when it hits." Shen said as he used his wings for more speed and appeared in front of Gray, seemingly teleporting, and he slammed his fist into his stomach and Gray went to his knees. Shen's wings disappeared.

"But we have both hurt the other now. Let's call this a draw for now." Shen said offering his hand to Gray. He took it and stood up, shaking his hand.

"That was a good fight." Gray said "But was that last hit needed?" He said seeing a bruise was starting to appear on his stomach where he had been hit.

"No. It was just a little revenge for blasting me with a cannon twice." Shen said with a laugh.

"Shen!" A voice called out and Erica came from around the corner of the guild and stopped in front of Shen.

"What's up Erica?" He said in a kind tone, and got a few odd looks from Erica and the others.

"Um...My mom wanted me to invite you over for dinner." She said, suddenly shy.

Shen smiled "Sure, sounds good."

Erica seemed surprised and handed him a piece of paper "That's our address and she said to come around 6pm."

"Okay." Shen said looking at the paper.

"I'll see you then." She smiled kissing Shen on the lips, before leaving, surprising Shen and the Fairy Tail members as well. Erza broke the moment of silence that spread over them.

"Shen, I need to ask you something." Erza said, very seriously.

"Yes?" He said turning.

"Before you punched Gray you said when you first saw his magic, that means you saw his magic before. Am I correct?"

Shen seemed to tense up but answered "Yes, I have seen Gray's magic. I know all of Team Natsu's magic, not because I have heard people talking, but because I have seen it, first hand."

"You haven't seen anyone's but Natsu's though, on the mission none of us-" Lucy started to say.

"You spied on us, didn't you?" Erza accused him.

Shen laughed "Correct." I have followed Team Natsu's actions. In other words I have seen you completing jobs, I had been spying on you for a while before deciding I would join Fairy Tail."

"Now answer this. Why were you?" Erza asked in a hard tone.

"I joined Fairy Tail because of Natsu. I wanted to know what he was capable of and I saw it on the missions. I wanted to know how the mage that my father trained handled himself."

"What if you decided he didn't mean your rquirements?"

Shen looked at Erza then turned away "Doesn't matter." He said walking away.

"You were going to assassinate him." Erza said, and that wasn't a question.

Shen stopped walking and answered "If I wanted him dead he would be dead, but you are correct in what I had first planned. If I deemed him unworthy of using my father's magic I was going to kill him." Shen said, leaving them all, but Erza, stunned.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8: Training Trip

**Quick paced, no idea what else I could add into this chapter, but it is quite an important one.**

Chapter 8 Start

Shen stood outside of the house that was written on the piece of paper. He knocked on the door and waited for a minute and heard noises from the other side before the door opened and Erica was standing in the doorway.

"Shen, you're here!" She said with a smile.

"I said I would be. I always keep my word." Shen told her as she grabbed his hand and lead him inside. As soon as he stepped inside, due to his heightened sense of smell, he smelt the scents of cooking. Erica led him to the doorway of the kitchen and he saw that her mother was working at the stove.

"Mom, Shen is here." She turned and smiled at him.

"Hello again, little dragon."

Shen sighed "Are you going to call me that whenever you see me now?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not a dragon, I'm a Dracian..."

"It has part of the word dragon in it."

"Yeah but...never mind." He said giving up "Call me that if you want."

She smiled "Dinner will be ready in a little bit."

Shen had no time to respond before Erica led him upstairs and into her room. She lead him to the bed and she sat down.

"Sit down." She said to him and he did.

"Why did you bring me up here?"

"So we could talk." she answered "What did you think of my father?"

"A random question, and I think you should know since he tried to kill me."

"I know, but I mean before he tried to."

"He seemed nice and protective of you, of course I never knew he beat you or I would have tried to stop him."

She smiled "So you do care about me."

"I was more foolish as a kid and wasn't aware what might get me killed, or exposed."

"But you protected me in town as well."

"Natsu is the one that saved you, I took care of the group that wanted me dead. Self-defense."

"Are you saying you don't care if anything happens to me?"

"If the group that attacks me targets you I will attack them, but only because they are involving an innocent that has nothing to do with it."

"Let me ask you a question, am I the only human that have gotten to know you?"

"Pretty much. Fairy Tail knows of my magic and what I am, but you may be the only human alive that I lived with for a while."

She smiled as Shen said that "Why did you act so rude when I arrived at Fairy Tail to see you?"

"You were getting involved with me, a mistake when I have a group of killers after me." Shen responded easily "I may have no love of pure humans, but I'm not going to stand around when they are being hurt because of me."

She nodded "Do you remember how we met?"

Shen thought back "Yeah. You were being bullied and I got your doll back and gave it back to you and dealt with the two boys that were annoying you."

"Exactly, so even then you helped me." She said. Shen stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Erica, bring the little dragon down, dinner's ready!" her mother called up.

Erica giggled at that and Shen shook his head "Does she know my name?" He asked.

"Yeah she does, but don't count on her using it. Come on." Erica lead Shen downstairs.

* * *

The dinner was filling and quite delicious, and after they had the dishes done Erica's mother asked her to go to the store to pick something up. Shen wasn't sure if he should leave now or not until she spoke to him.

"Want a coffee or something?" She asked putting the dishes away.

"No thanks." he answered.

"I need to talk to you about something. Go into the living room and wait for me." He did as he was told and waited. After a bit she came out putting a cup on the table in front of Shen, before sitting down across from him.

"I made you one anyway. Now about what I need to talk to you about." She said thinking of a way to start it as Shen looked at the cup in front of him.

"Is it about Erica?" he asked.

"Yes. By now you must have noticed that she has feelings for you."

"She's kissed me twice since she came to Magnolia, so yes."

"She use to talk about you all the time once she came to live with me."

"What happened? Where were you when she was living with her father?" Shen suddenly asked.

"I was in the next town over and Erica visited me every once in a while. Imagine my surprise when I hear pounding on my door and open it to find my only child standing there, a teddy bear in her arms, bare foot, hearing a night gown, tears in her eyes and a frightened expression on her face. I get her inside and she told me of 'a boy' killing her father and when she explained it further I told her it may have been an accident or something and as the years went by she started to talk more about you, in a different way, wanting to meet you again and tell you she knew it was an accident. We kept waiting to see if we would ever hear anything about you, but every time we got close, you disappeared."

"I had to stay on the move or I would have been killed."

"I want you to understand that she loves you Shen." she said seriously, using his name.

"I understand that clearly. I believe she should not expect anything to come of it."

"You don't feel the same about her?"

"My feelings are irrelevant. I am not a human, and I refuse to love a human or any creature but what I am. If something were come of it and we were to, for example, have children they would be shunned for being of mixed blood as I have been. They would be a child of a human and a Dracian."

"Except you would be able to protect them and teach them how to act without revealing themselves."

Shen sighed "You make it sound so easy. Anyway before I could even consider giving 'love' a chance I have to take out the group that is after me, and the only way I can do that is to leave for a while and train my magic."

"And you don't plan to tell Erica?"

"I never said that, but I don't want her to ask to come along or anything like that."

"I see."

"Anyway I'm going to head home now."

"Before Erica gets home?"

"I'm tired." Shen lied "I had a practice spar with one of the mages at the guild."

"All right I'll tell Erica that."

Shen nodded and walked to the door "Thanks for inviting me to dinner." he left.

* * *

Shen was thinking of heading home, but he decided to get some unpleasant business out of the way and headed to the Fairy Tail guild. He pushed the doors open and Natsu noticed him and got up and got in Shen's way.

"Were you really thinking of assassinating me if I didn't meet your expectations?"

"Yes." He responded simply "I was enraged that my father and his ward since he left me and my mother without teaching me what I needed to know."

"You really thought you would be able to if I wasn't alone?"

"I had the pills and I was prepared to use them if I had to."

"So you were saving them to kill me?"

"Listen Natsu, if I wanted you dead, you would be buried by now. I also, surprisingly no longer hate you as much as I did when I first got here. I also used the pills so if I tired to kill you now I would have a hard time with the rest of the guild ready to defend a family member. You don't need to sleep with one eye open because I am not going to try and kill you."

"...Okay...maybe you are not as bad as I thought."

"I'm not. I still understand human feelings, not being a pure one myself." Shen said as he left and headed for his house, which was a cheap apartment. Nightfall had come quickly and he walked briskly, his mind going through where he could go to train his skills without being interrupted as he caught a whiff of something.

"Steel...Iron...weapons." Shen muttered to himself "Nervousness, fear. Behind. Three and weak." He sighed and stopped walking "You three behind me." he heard surprised sounds "I am not aggressive unless provoked and those weapons can not hurt me. I suggest you leave and never come near me again. I know your scents now." He heard retreating footsteps "Now I'm targeted by citizens? I'm use to that." He said as he started walking again, arriving at his apartment soon after going and lying in his bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

Shen awoke in a black room. Nothing could be seen. Shen was almost instantly on his feet as is senses were jolted to life. He smelled the air, catching a faint, familiar scent that he couldn't quite place.

"Anyone here."

"So you have finally awoke." said a quiet rumbling voice.

"Who's there?" Shen said reaching for his dagger, which wasn't where it should be.

"You're weapon is not on you since this is basically a dream."

"Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten my voice child?"

Shen was about to say something when he realized something "It's you..." Anger flowed through his body "Igneel!"

"You should not call me by that name, I am your father by the way." the voice responded as out of the darkness came a huge body, a dragon's body, Igneel.

"A father that left his wife and son. Because of you my mother died!"

"Was it because of me, or was it because you were not strong enough to protect her?"

"You left before you could teach me how to hide what I was and then trained Natsu for a number of years instead of your own blood!"  
"You have met Natsu, correct?"

"I have, but why does that matter?"

"Curious. Now I have bought you to this place so I could talk to you."

"Why not meet me ion person instead of in a dream?"

"Dragons are no longer going to get involved with humans again. I can not come from where I am so I must meet you here."

"Fuck off. I don't care if you are my father or not, but you have nothing to say that I want to hear."

"Not even if I know of a location where you can train and get strong enough to defeat the D.E.C?"

Shen turned to him shocked "Do you?"

"I do. If you wish to know the location say so now."

"I do wish to know."

"Then take this as an apology for leaving you and your mother, my son."

Shen suddenly awoke and images flashed through his mind of a place he had never seen before, but suddenly knew it's location.

"The Fountain of Dragons. If I want to train there I need to get there within the next 5 days or the fountain will have already begun it's process of drying up." Shen got dressed and decided to head to Fairy Tail before taking off. He walked to the guild quickly, as he kept thinking of the location, not wanting to forget it. As he walked in he saw many people were there already, including Team Natsu, along with Wendy and Carla. He walked over to them.

"I'm heading out on a training trip, I'm asking you 7 to escort me to my location just in case I run into members of the D.E.C."

"You're asking for our help?" Lucy asked.

"I am. You have proven your worth and I think having you along with me would make the trip much easier."

"Where are you heading out to?" Natsu asked.

"A 3 day journey. I'll explain it better after, but I need to be there within the next 5 days or it will be to late."

"We will escort you there." Erza said standing up, agreeing for the others as well."

"We will help all we can." Wendy added.

"I thank you. I will await you at the gates of Magnolia." Shen left the guild and headed to the gates, in a hurry to leave. As he got closer to the gates he saw two people he didn't want to see. Erica and her mother.

"Damn. This just got a lot more complicated."

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9: Trek

Shen, along with Team Natsu, and Erica, make their way to the Fountain of Dragons.

Chapter 9 Start

Shen walked in front of the group, leading the way from a map in his mind. He did have a horrible sense of direction but the map was detailed enough and basically would warn him immediately if a mistake was made. He was focusing solely on where he was going, not listening to much of the talk behind him.

"Erica, why did you want to come? Just to be with Shen?" Gray asked "It's dangerous if any of the D.E.C attack us on the way."

"I know, but I was afraid Shen would disappear again."

Shen stopped , causing the others to stop "Why would I disappear again?" He asked "I've found a place with people that can be trusted for the time being and I'm sure they will assist me in taking them down." Shen turned now "You are putting yourself in needless danger, and causing the others and myself to protect you, stopping us from taking them out as soon as possible." Shen sighed "Never mind, let's keep moving." Erica and her mother had met him at the gate and convinced Shen to allow her to come along, he only agreed because they wouldn't give up until he said yes, and he was in a hurry to find the place. He hadn't explained the purpose of this trip yet since they had left barely an hour ago.

"Shen, when are you going to tell us where you are headed to train?" Lucy asked.

Shen once again stopped "In time, now if it isn't to much trouble I don't want anyone to talk to me. I need to focus on the path we need to take. One thing goes wrong and we will never find it." Shen once again started walking, keeping his eyes closed as he did.

* * *

Nightfall had arrived and they decided to set up camp in a flat plain. Natsu had used his magic to light a campfire which everyone was around except Shen who was pacing back and forth around the camp. After 20 minutes or so of doing it he came over to Erza.

"I don't like this." He told her.

"Don't like what?" She asked

"The D.E.C is very wide spread, and in a flat plain like this, our camp is quite noticeable, and even if it's not members of the D.E.C it could be bandits or thieves."

"Calm down Shen, we will have people on watch and we have a wide view as well."

He seemed overly nervous as he turned towards the plain stretching out to the north and his hand moved to his yellow crystal earring "I don't like this place...nothing good will come from camping here." He said in a low growl "I can feel it..." He said looking around before finally sitting down.

"So Shen, are you going to explain now?" Natsu asked, seeming rather calm.

"I guess so." He said clearing his throat "We are heading to The Fountain of Dragons. I have no idea what my training will consist of, but I'm sure it won't be anything I can't handle."

"How do you know this place exists if you have no idea what you need to do?" Gray asked.

"Igneel contacted me last night. I have a map in my mind, which is why I have to focus while walking."

"Wait! Igneel contacted you?!" Natsu shouted.

"He more or less entered my dream or forced my mind to enter a space where we could come face to face and talk, but either way he can only contact me since I am not a pure human. Anyway he gave me an image of the area, the way to open the entrance and the way to get there, but it's quite an annoying path. You need to follow the path exactly or we will never reach the area. Once we enter a certain area we will be safe from the D.E.C but for now we are still vulnerable."

"H-how do you know all this?" Wendy asked.

"It came with the location. I have gained information along with this training area, but I don't know everything about it."

"So we are going in a little blind?" Erica asked.

Shen laid down on his back "Yup. No idea what we are going to find but we will find something, and we all have to prepared for that."

"Well then we should all get some rest." Erza said "I'll take first watch." she said, leaving no room for debate. Everyone get comfortable to try and sleep.

"Erza" Shen said "Wake me for second watch."

"Are you sure? You're the one that needs sleep the most."

"I'm sure Erza. Not sure I will be able to sleep in an area like this anyway." He said as he walked away. He walked up to a tree before jumping into it and lying back against the trunk "I need to calm down...nothing is here and this feeling is just unease." Shen closed his eyes and he must have fallen asleep at some point because he awoke to Erza's voice from below.

"Shen, your watch." He jumped down "Why were you sleeping in a tree?" She asked.

"It felt right I guess. Get some rest." He told her walking to the edge of their camp where the plain stretched furthest. He sat there motionless, looking for anything that seemed off, but he couldn't see anything as far as his heightened senses could tell, yet his nervousness and unease grew. Finally after an hour he stood up and walked a little further into the plains, all his senses ready for anything to happen. He walked a few yards and still nothing happened.

He sighed "I'm an idiot. I'm a Dracian, and yet I'm scared of nothing." He was about to turn back when he saw something. It looked like a sapling, yet there was only this one in the whole plain. He walked closer to it, but as he got closer the ground started to shake and he jumped back, not knowing what to expect. He moved a fair distance back before seeing that the ground he was standing on was rising, until it formed a golem of grass, mud and stone, towering over Shen at 20ft.

"Maybe this is the source of my unease, not that this is that big a problem for me." He said as he formed a ball of Dragonfire in his hand "Nothing can stand up to the heat of Dragonfire." He said as he whipped it at the golem's head. The golem was quick, despite it's size and it grabbed the fireball in one muddy hand. Shen waited a moment before realizing that the fireball did and would not do anything.

"So mud isn't effected by it...or at least that much mud." Shen muttered. The golem attacked now, sending a stream of mud from it's hand. Shen flipped backwards avoiding the stream of mud, except for a bit that hit his right hand. As he landed back on his feet he shook his hand trying to get it off, but it didn't release his arm, so instead he decided to burn it off, but as he expected the mud prevented him from even using fire.

"It must be enchanted somehow to prevent magic from being used." Shen said as the golem took a step towards him, shaking the ground as it did "Well I don't my hand to use this." Shen said to himself as his wings formed onto his back. He took to the air, taking note of the golem's appearance. It's right side was mud and dirt while the left side was mostly stone. The sapling that he had seen before was on it's head.

"No weak point as far as I can tell. Well I guess I will just attack it constantly then." Shen turned his left hand into a claw and fire covered it, combining his transformation and fire magic. He flew at it and slashed at the stone half of it's body, cutting deep into the stone.

"So it's not indestructible." Shen said as he flew back a little. Suddenly the golem's left hand lashed out, smacking Shen out of the air, as if he was no more then a pesky fly, and into the ground. Shen slowly pushed himself up.

"That fucking hurt." He stood and tried to take to the air again, but his a shock of pain went through his wings and he cursed as he forced them to disappear "Won't be flying anymore today..." He jumped back and unleashed a large stream of fire at the golem, hoping it would melt the stones on half of it's body, unfortunately he was not so lucky and the golem was unharmed by the flames "How the fuck am I supposed to beat this thing if it can stand up to my flames?" Shen asked himself, trying to figure something out before the golem tired stomping on him and Shen responded by stopping the foot with his hands, with almost no effort "I'm pretty stupid I guess. I'm a Dracian, I don't only have fire and the gift of flight to use against my enemies!" He said as he quickly pushed the foot upwards, causing the golem to lose balance as it crashed into the ground. Shen reacted quickly, jumping onto the fallen golem's stone side and his claw appeared on his left hand, since the mud prevented his other hand from changing. He stabbed the claw into the stone, breaking through it, and he repeated this process as he moved higher on the golem. As he reached near the head he stopped.

"Is this done then?" he looked over the holes he had left before the golem started getting up "How the hell? This thing doesn't react to the damage I caused...how do I..." his voice trailed off as his eyes drifted to the sapling on the top of the golem's head "Maybe..." He closed the distance between himself and the sapling, grabbing it with his left hand, and he ripped it from the golems head, roots and all. The golem made a loud unexplainable sound as it broke apart, as it fused back into the ground and the mud around Shen's right hand dissolved, allowing him to use magic through it again.

"Now that I took it down, why was it here?" Shen asked himself as he walked back to the campsite "I doubt that it was just sitting there waiting for a traveler to wander by." He got back to the campsite and took his seat at the edge of the campsite again as he got lost in his thoughts. After a few hours the sun rose, blinding him for a moment and breaking him from his trance for a moment.

"Shen, you're still awake?" Erza asked him from behind.

"I am. Even though I should have woken someone else by now, but I have too much on my mind at the moment." Shen said, not standing and turning to her.

"About where we are heading?"

"No, about how I was attacked last night." Before Erza could ask what he meant, he started to explain.

"In the middle of the plain a golem attacked you?" She asked to reconfirm what she was told.

"Yes. I took it down, with minor injury. Anyway, we should get moving again." He said.

"All right. I'll wake the others." Erza said.

* * *

They had started off again, and Shen had already told the others what had happened the night before. Shen once again had his eyes closed, reading the map implanted into his mind as he closed off the conversations taking place between the members behind him. He had told all of them to watch out for enemies as he focused and only to talk to him if it was absolutely necessary. Shen finally stopped after a while and took a look at the surroundings, the sun just setting. They had entered a mountainous region a while back, and Shen only known from the map that only he had access to.

"We can take a break for now, but we need to travel a little further until we are out of the mountains so we can arrive at our destination by noon tomorrow. Also, be ready in case anything like the golem that attacked me appears again."

"If anything like that appears again, I'll take it down myself!" Natsu shouted.

"Unless it can stand up to flames like the last one did." Gray said, mocking Natsu.

Shen went to his knees placing one hand to his forehead, seemingly in pain.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked coming to his side.

"I'm fine...my head just hurts a bit. Mostly from having to read the map." Shen said as he got his feet and then sat on a nearby rock, a little dazed.

"I could try and ease the pain, if you want me to." Wendy offered.

Shen shook his head "I'll be fine, just have to rest a little." After about 20 minutes Shen stood again "We have to go a little further." Shen repeated "I want to be there as soon as possible."

"It's almost dark out Shen." Lucy said "It's already pretty dark. Does it really matter how fast we get there?"

Shen sighed "If my heightened sense I could handle it, but I guess we can stop for the-" Shen's body tensed up "That smell. Dammit, prepare for a fight!" All the mages were on their feet within a second and 5 people landed on the rocks above them.

"Well, it seems tracking you is the easy part of our job." One of them said.

"The D.E.C... you are quite easy to sense now that I have grown to know the smell of your weapons." Shen said, not really looking at them.

"We knew we would be detected by you when we got close."

Erza stepped back so she was close to Shen "Once the battle starts, you have to retreat and continue on. Wendy and Natsu will track your scent after we deal with them." she whispered.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" he whispered back.

"Their weapons won't effect us as much as they will you, and if they have magic we will match them with our own."

"All right. Protect Erica."

"We will."

"So half-breed, are you going to fight against your death again?" one of them asked.

Shen ignored the name and shot a stream of fire at one of the members, barely missing "Does that answer you?"

"Clearly. We were ordered to kill you. Everyone, attack!" The five members of the D.E.C jumped down and the Fairy Tail mages engaged.

"Shen, now!" Erza shouted.

"Right. Thanks." Shen said taking off through the mountain, hearing shouts behind him as he ran as fast as he could. The mountain started to lead him downwards getting steeper the further he went, almost tripping him, but he kept his balance, hoping the others could hold them off and defeat them. He finally reached the bottom of the mountain to be greeted by a forest and he closed his eyes, checking the map.

"The middle of the forest. That's where I need to go."

"So that's where you are heading?" A voice called out and Shen turned, meeting eyes with one of the 5 D.E.C members.

"You followed me. How did you find me this far out?"

"You think the members of the Dracian Extermination Clan don't know about The Fountain of Dragons?"

"You know about it...how?"

"Well it is true that none of us have been able to enter it in our history, for the few that have found it, the D.E.C knew of it's existence, but until now none of the members knew of it's location. Now we do, thanks to you."

"Too bad, you won't be able to relay this information." Shen said as his teeth changed into fangs.

"As expected. You are going to try and take me out quickly. Too bad for you I can handle you easily."  
"Where's your weapon then?" Shen asked, eyes changing as well.

"My magic will be more then enough."

"You are quite confident." Shen said shooting a wave of fire at him. He dodged and one of the trees of the forest was hit, but was not set aflame.

"Fireproof trees." The D.E.C member told him "Nothing can destroy this forest, you are not the same through. Acidic Burst!" A magic circle appeared under Shen and a geyser of pale green liquid came up, covering Shen. He ran through the liquid, his body smoking slightly.

"Acid..."

"Correct. I use Acid Magic. Not even your body can stand up to it."

"Heh, you make it sound like you are going to beat me. Humans can't stand up to flames."

"Yet if they don't hit they do nothing."

"The same goes for your acid." Shen said as he pushed off the ground and tackled him to the ground "Flames are not needed for someone like you though." Shen's hands once again changed to claws "Now you can die!" Shen stabbed through the man's chest but instantly pulled back and jumped back as the man burst into acid.

"How did you like my Acid Clone?" the member said from behind him.

"It didn't damage me, but I would have rather it have been you so I could have taken you out."

"I'm not an easy human to take out. You will have to do much better to take me down."

"Easily done." Shen responded as his wings sprouted from his back and a tail from the base of his spine "Good enough?"

"We'll have to find out. Acid Rain!" A cloud of gas arose from the ground the man was standing and it formed a cloud over Shen, before starting to let out drops of acid like rain. Shen took a defensive position, using his wings to cover as much of his body as he could.

"Seems like my wings are immune to your acid."

"Yes. But they are not immune to this!" He said as he drew a dagger from his pocket and threw it at Shen's wing, cutting right through it.  
"Fuck!" Shen moved his wings instinctively, causing the acid rain to hit his body.

"I never said I had no weapons with your weakness."

The acid kept pouring in Shen for a few moments before something changed. As the acid hit him, it did not burn his skin, but instead evaporated.

"How is my acid evaporating?!"

"You have caused my anger to rise, my my blood is now literally boiling in my veins. Anything around me will now burn." As Shen said that he took a step forward, burning the ground underfoot. The man took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Shen asked with a smirk on his face "I thought my body was no match for your acid."

"No normal being would be. But Dracians are freaks and should be destroyed from this world."

"You say that, yet if no one tried to kill me, I would have no reason to fight back." Shen appeared and grabbed the man by the throat, burning him with his heated blood "And I wouldn't have to kill so many people either." He held the man up until he went limp and then he dropped him, his throat, red with blood, throat melted. Shen caused his transformation to undo and then fall to the ground, leaning back against a tree.

"I didn't escape unharmed...I took a few injuries." Shen stood up "but I'm going to keep moving. The others can catch up whenever they can." He stood up and walked into the forest, getting ever closer to his destination.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10: The Fountain

Chapter 10 Start

The sun was rising and Shen had been walking all night, wanting to reach the fountain quickly, but he was also keeping a slow pace so Natsu and Wendy would still be able to track his scent. He checked the air every now and then to see if he could catch their scent catching up from behind him, but was unable to.

"They knew where this place was...but they were not able to enter it, which means I will be safe once I enter it. Yet the fountain is close to drying up, which is limiting the time I have to train." He was talking to himself as he walked through the trees "the others will know I came this way when they find the man with his throat melted, and they well follow into this forest at some point." He kept changing the subject of what he was talking about to himself and only then realized the lack of wild life in the forest "No wildlife, fireproof trees and a fountain dedicated to dragons in the middle. What a strange forest this is." Shen continued walking for another half hour before he heard something. He stopped and stayed completely silent. Water. Rushing water.

"Could this be it?" He muttered breaking into a run. There was suddenly a opening through the trees and he ran through it, not realizing it was a cliff... he fell quickly and landed in a deep, surprisingly warm, pool of water, that a waterfall was feeding into. In the middle of the pool was a stone platform, with a dragon statue atop it, shooting water form it's mouth. Shen climbed into the platform and looked around.

"This doesn't look anything like the image that was etched into my mind. Not to mention this place doesn't seem even remotely close to drying up. It has a waterfall feeding into it. Something is not right here." Shen sighed as he laid back and closed his eyes, searching his mind for any clues for what he may have done wrong. After going through his mind a number of times he stood up and walked over to the stone dragon and tried to find a switch or something to activate an entrance, but once again couldn't find a thing.

"What am I supposed to do...Igneel...did he not give me information that was needed?" He heard a very slight noise from above and looked up, just in time to see someone fall from the exact cliff as he did about an hour ago. Water splashed as whoever had fallen and Shen walked to the edge of the platform as Natsu surfaced.

"Why the hell do they have a cliff right there?!" Natsu shouted not noticing Shen.

"Maybe because they think people will notice before running right off of it." Natsu turned to see Shen "Although I'm not one to talk. I did the exact same thing."

"How long have you been here for?" Natsu asked climbing onto the platform.

"An hour, give or take." Shen looked up to see the other Fairy Tail mages, and Erica looking down the cliff and he raised a hand in a small wave. Happy flew down to join Natsu and to give a message.

"The others are going to find a different way down." He told both Shen and Natsu.

"May be wasted." Shen responded sitting, facing the waterfall.

"Why? We have arrived here haven't we?" Natsu asked.

"I thought so. We are in the middle of this forest, but this is not the image I have in my head."

"So you think we came to the wrong place?"

"No. This is the right spot, but maybe not the right place."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked getting annoyed.

"I mean this may not be the real fountain. This may be a fake and I have to figure out something to reveal the real one. I could be wrong though."

* * *

The others had found a way down and were standing at the edge of the fountain. Natsu was examining the stone dragon and Shen was sitting, facing the waterfall, eyes closed and in deep thought. Natsu noticed the others and jumped off the platform and to the edge where they were standing.

"Is this the fountain?" Erza asked him.

"Shen doesn't think so. He says that this is not the right area that he sees in his mind."

"Did we go the wrong way then?" Lucy asked.

"What I Shen doing right now?" Erica asked Natsu, noticing Shen.

"He's thinking of what the problem may be." Natsu responded as Shen suddenly stood up.

"That may be it." He said turning, now noticing the others "How long have you all been here?" He asked walking to the edge of the platform.

"We have only been here a couple of minutes." Gray told him and Shen nodded turning back to the waterfall "Did you kill the D.E.C members or did you just run them off?"

"They ran them off." Erica said happily.

"Then they may return." he turned to them "Proof that this is not the real fountain. You are able to enter easily. The D.E.C member I killed told me they knew the location, but they could not enter."

"Maybe it has a barrier that stops anyone with evil intentions from entering." Wendy said, giving an idea.

"Wishful thinking." Shen said as he walked into the water close to the waterfall, stopping a few feet from the waterfall.

"Be careful Shen!" Erica called out.

Shen cleared his throat "I am Shen, son of a dragon and a human. I am a Dracian, and I have been told by my father, Igneel to come here to train and master my skills as a Dracian before the fountain dries up. Reveal the true Fountain Of Dragons to me!" A moment passed without anything happening when suddenly the whole area started to shake. Shen jumped back onto the platform as the waterfall suddenly stopped flowing and the stone underneath started to morph into an arched doorway and stones arose from the water to the platform Shen stood on and then from the platform to where the others stood "I knew it!" Shen said happily and he turned to the others "Come on!" He shouted as he ran across the stones and into the doorway the stone formed. As he walked in he saw that the walls, floor and ceiling were all made of a smooth marble type stone. He looked around as he entered and saw there were a few doors at the far side of the room and as the others came in the stone reformed the wall behind them and the sound of rushing water from the waterfall could be faintly heard.

"Welcome, Shen, The Dracian...and company." A voice emitted from somewhere. All out Shen tensed up.

"Who are you?" Shen asked calmly.

"Shen. I am Hanta. The Guardian of the Fountain Of Dracians."

"Fountain Of Dracians? I was told this was the Fountain Of Dragons and why would there be a fountain for Dracians when I am the only one?"

"Shen, all will become clear soon. You came here to train and fully master your Dracian abilities, correct?"

"Yes. That is why I am here."

"Then you have a choice. Begin your training right away, or you can learn the history of this fountain and of Dracians."

"History of Dracians? What in the hell are you talking..." It suddenly dawned on Shen, who had paused at the realization.

"Yes Shen. You are not the only, or the first Dracian." Hanta said "There have been many more Dracians then just you."

"There's been more then just myself. I've never heard of any doing anything throughout history or anything!"

"There is a reason, which I will tell you in a while, but for now I will tell you the history behind this fountain. When the first Dracian was born the father, a dragon wanted to make a safe heaven for him, and got help from other dragons to make this fountain to raise the child in along with the mother. It was known that a half breed would not be accepted so they were going to teach the the child how to blend in with human and then he could go to the outside world. Sadly that dream never came true as one dragon that disagreed with the offspring of a dragon and human killed mother, father and child, along with any other dragons that had helped create the fountain so it's location would never be figured out. Many years later another Dracian was born, and this one was killed as well before it was a teen and this one was killed by humans. Throughout history Dracians have accidentally revealed their powers once, and that one slip up killed them. Once when the Dracians reached their peak of living in this world a group was formed."

"The D.E.C" Shen spoke up "The Dracian Extermination Clan."

"Yes. They have been around for about quite some time now and recently have been hunting you. Now Shen, you have different then the other Dracians that have been. Your powers awoke late, and when your mother was killed your rage unleashed the power you had and survived to be here now. You are the only Dracian that has managed to live past your tenth year. All others were killed before they reached that age. I reached out to Igneel and he agreed to contact you so you could master everything that comes with being born as a Dracian."

"How long do I have to do that?"

"The doors at the far side of the room are your tests and all three must be completed in a month time."

"A month...that's all I have."

"Yes, but Shen you need to know something. You are the chosen Dracian. Living past your tenth year, that's a first in Dracian history and therefore you are the only one capable of ridding the world of the D.E.C and making the world safe for Dracians."

"I can't make this world safe for Dracians."

"Do you know what a child born from a human and a Dracian is called?"

"Should I?"

"It is still called a Dracian. So the next Dracian that would be in this world would most likely be your child Shen."

"My child?" Shen asked surprised.

"You don't think you will ever have one? What are your goals after you master your abilities and defeat the D.E.C?"

"I...don't know. I never thought that far ahead..."

"Anyway we are wasting time. I will explain the first test. Go in the first door from the right."

Shen walked towards the doors, the others following, still silent. Shen got to the door and opened it, to reveal a room with one side being a dry platform and one being an open area with a stream of water along a floor covered in holes for the water to drain through. Shen and the others walked in.

"This is a part of my training?" Shen asked the unseen being.

"Yes." Hanta responded "Go over and feel the water coming down." Shen walked over to the water and put his hand under it, pulling back almost instantly

"Ouch! That's hot!" He said as he looked at his hand, which was now red from the water.

"Water burned you?" Natsu asked "Heh, it can't be that hot." Natsu said walking over.

"Natsu Dragneel." Hanta said "Unless you want to suffer third degree burns I would not do that. This water is enchanted with huge amounts of heat, which is how Shen was burned. Now Shen, your test is to sit under that stream and endure it for 12 hours straight."

"What? 12 hours? This water is insanely hot and you expect me to sit under it for 12 hours?"

"That is the test you must complete. Good luck." The presence of Hanta faded.

Natsu walked back to the dry platform with the others.

"Shen...are you going to be able to finish this training?" Erica asked worried.

Shen looked down at his hurt hand "If I had to guess I would say no." He turned to them and smiled slightly "But I can't call myself a Dracian if I didn't try!" He said as a determined looked replaced his smile "All of you may want to settle down, this will take a while." He said as he his hand under the water and didn't pull back despite the pain. He took a deep breath and forced his whole body under the stream.

Chapter 10 End


End file.
